86'ed
by Priscilla19
Summary: Sequel to Humble Me. Illusions, Africa, Faeries and Teresa. BF, SX. Also starring Riley, Sam, and Manny, Faith's Watcher.
1. Xander

**Title: **86'ed.

**Summary:** Post Humble Me. _Xander's in Madagascar with Riley, Sam and... Spike. Don't ask. You really don't want to know._ That was 2 years ago. Same people, different place.

**Rating: **M.

**Disclaimer:** I bow down before Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. And also Bryan Adams, just cause Heaven is playing on the radio right now... But in all seriousness, I own nothing but Gravis, Little T (whom I grudgingly share with Norah Jones) and Manny.

**Pairings: **Faith/Buffy, Spike/Xander (slight), Riley/Sam, Sam/Manny (implied)

**You guys who review (you know who you are!) are nothing short of incredible. To thepeeps who stood by HM, thanks again.**

* * *

**A. N.** I'd like to thank Buffalo Charlie's Bar and Grill, the restaurant where I got my first _real_ job, for introducing me to the wonderful term '86' or the verb, 'to eighty-six' as in, 'eighty-sixed.' Too bad the joint closed down… Jr, T-Bird, KBear; I miss you guys!

**A. N. 2. **After a whole while of procrastinating and a few pages (few! ha!) of littered proof paper, I've finally settled. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Ages (vaguely)—2 years post HM:**

**Xander, Buffy, Sam: 34 yrs.**

**Riley, Spike: 37 yrs (if Spike was supposed to be 28 forever… _not canon!_) **I took this from his wonderful little 'I've been alive a little longer than you and dead a lot longer than that' speech.

**Faith: 33 yrs.**

**Manny: 29 yrs.**

**Teresa: 8 yrs.

* * *

**

**According to KBear: **When you run out of something, you write it on the big board with the '86' on it. So let's say we run out of… of… um, Tabasco sauce, we yell it out 'Tabasco; 86!' then we write it down. Easy peasy.

* * *

**XANDER**

_Terry's shouting something in my ear, but I can't make out the words 'cause I'm running so fast. Running like the gazelles I see almost everyday from my bedroom window. I've got Terry perched on my shoulders as I will my legs to give'em their all. Eat my dust Tom Cruise._

"_48 seconds." Spike says as he stops the watch and gives me one of his annoying little shit faced grins. "I win."_

_I sink to my knees, trying my best to catch my breath and let Teresa jump down onto the soft green grass. She walks over to where Spike is standing before giving him the funniest look I've ever seen from any four year old. _

"_Uncle Spike…" She warns as he dramatically brings his hand to his chest in a mocking fashion._

"_Bloody hell," He mutters, making a show of rolling his blue eyes, "we won."_

_We all hear Buffy's distant "Spike! Language!" from the open kitchen window and both of us crack up in laughter. Terry giggles into her small hands._

_Buffy doesn't laugh though, when we walk inside for dinner, decorated with dirt and grass stains all over the place. Spike's even got some random dandelion leaf in his hair. _

"_What were you three doing?" She asks, clearly exasperated, as she picks out the green from his hair._

_Terry gives her the "I'm innocent" look that we taught her and it makes Buffy smile. A smile that almost reaches her eyes—something that, I bet, Terry does not see often.

* * *

_

"Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing."

Spike's voice is scratchy at the crack of dawn, and it makes Xander shiver. In irritation? In annoyance? In delight? He's not too sure. All he knows is that it makes him shudder every morning.

The strap to his eye patch is loose again, and his thick fingers are struggling to make it tighter. Finally, he gives up and throws it to Spike for him to fix. However, Spike is still staring out the window, and the eye patch hits him in the back of the head. He pays no heed to it and Xander stifles a laugh.

"See what?" He says, making his way to the window, and throwing a glance outside.

Spike doesn't answer, just lets Xander study the scenery a little more. A wandering goat, three tumbling… tumbleweeds and a lone baobab tree in the distance. Xander sighs and shields his good eye from the rising sun.

"A two dimensional goat, three tumbleweeds and a tree. That's all." He says, as he bends down to pick up his eye patch, but his depth perception isn't what it used to be, and it takes him a few tries before he succeeds.

"You're sure?" Spike asks, as he takes the offered eye patch, letting his slender, experienced fingers work the strap.

Xander shrugs and fits the band around his head before taking another look.

"Certain."

"As certain as the sun rising in the East?"

Xander snickers as he playfully punches the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay Peabo." He says, chuckling.

Spike gives him a serious glare before slowly shaking his head in despair.

"M'going to ring the Finnish Flash." He says, walking out of the room. "Take your time, Al."

Xander's chuckles die down as he bends down to lace up his boots. He can feel the warm sun hit him onhis back and he takesa moment to relish the slight breeze coming in from the open window.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the…" He mutters in a jaunty tune as he stretches out and looks out the window again. _Certain as the sun rising in the East._

His chocolate brown eye grows wide as realization hits him square in the face.

"As certain as the sun rising in the West?" He says, but no one is around to hear him.

* * *

Xander sits and wonders when exactly it was when he became a victim to routine. It used to be so easy. Get up whenever. Eat when hungry. Lame joke here. Well-timed funny there. Sleep. Repeat as needed. Now his routine is a tad more complicated. 

"I'm afraid this matter falls into the metrological side of things." Giles clipped tone booms from the speakerphone. "Xander?"

_Xander? Metrological? Really? Stay calm._ Xander blinks and starts to panic. _This isn't routine,_ he thinks rapidly. He looks around the office, frantic, trying to read the others' faces. Sam's got a cigarette perched carelessly on her lips as she checks her nails, clearly interested in the matter at hand, but as usual, refraining from showing it. Ry's running his hand through his long hair over and over again and Xander finally realizes why there's Rogaine hidden away in the drug cabinet in the washroom. Spike, on the other hand, is staring at the phone, clearly waiting for him to answer.

"Xander?" Giles repeats from the comfort of his home in Bath. "Are you there?"

"I'm here."

"Well? What do you think?"

"I have a question concerning the tides." _The tides? Where the hell did that come from? _

There's a pause as everyone plays this over in their minds.

"Xander. The moon didn't rise in the West. The sun did." Sam says, still picking at her nails.

Xander narrows his eye and tries his best to give her an annoyed glance, and ends up failing miserably. Instead, he settles for an air of indifference.

"But… If the sun rises on the wrong side, what will happen to the moon?" Riley asks no one in particular as he untangles a few stray hairs from his fingers.

When no one comes up with an answer, Xander determines that maybe, just maybe, they should be letting _real_ meteorologists take care of this one. _Not everything is centred on impending doom and the Bruce Campbell, _he thinks miserably.

"I've got the President on the emergency line and the Royal Phone has been ringing off the hook. I don't think this has anything to do with us, but…" Giles trails off tiredly. "… No matter, I'm sending Emmanuelle and Faith over your way. They uncovered something that might or might not be related to this, and I want them to have a further look."

"We'd be glad to have them again." Riley saysbefore he and Giles exchange the flight informationand terminates the call.

* * *

Sam's on her sixth cigarette—Xander's been counting—and it's only eight thirty in the morning. When he first joined Riley and Sam, she only used to do it casually: an after-dinner smoke maybe twice a week or a whisky tipped Colt on Saturday afternoons… Funny how things work. Xander thinks about how people in prison start smoking because they have nothing else to do and wonders if Sam feels like a prisoner here in Africa. 

He and Sam had some sort of falling out a few years back; about what, he doesn't really remember. All he knows is that they barely speak unless they're trading jabs.

So. Sam's on her sixth cigarette, blowing smoke from her nostrils in the warm breeze, and Xander and Spike are sitting next to her, silently drinking their coffee.

All of them staring at the sun. All of them staring westbound. All of them amazed.

"Does this mean the Earth's rotating the wrong way?" Sam asks, and Xander sees Spike shrug.

"Who the hell knows."

"Think it has something to do with Teresa?" Xander asks them, knowing Spike will be the one supplying the answer.

"Who the hell knows." He repeats, and then under his breath, adds, "Let's hope not."

"You going to pick up the dynamic duo? 'Cause I'd like to join—" Sam starts, but Spike breaks in.

"Uncle Al is going." He says. "Ask him."

She sighs and stubs the butt in an ashtray, and it makes Xander squirm in his wicker chair.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few hours." He answers. "If you're coming, I'm driving."

She nods reluctantly before getting up and making her way indoors. Xander smirks in Spike's direction.

"Fucker." He says and Spike grins.

"What can I say? Didn't feel like going anymore."

Xander smiles and props one foot on the small patio table, and takes the time to relax before Faith and Manny arrive. He casts his good eye towards Spike and studies him as he's done countless times before.

Spike gave up the peroxide shortly after he arrived in Madagascar, due to the fact that bleach was so hard to come by and so very expensive. So his naturally brown hair slowly became bleached blonde with the sun's help and Xander can't help but notice that it makes his eyes twinkle a little more than before.

Where Riley, Sam and Xander had tanned, Spike, despite wearing thick layers of sun block, had burnt, flaked and freckled exceedingly. Xander still remembers the first time he had to apply Solarcaine to the blonde's back. Still remembers; heck who is he kidding? He'll never forget it.

To help keep cool, all four of them decided on wearing white button down shirt uniforms. It soils easily, but Xander likes them. He likes them, but he knows that Spike doesn't. White is the colour of purity and everything innocent-like and he knows Spike would be more comfortable in anything _but _white.

But he doesn't say anything and it makes him feel selfish; selfish because he enjoys seeing Spike dressed in white. He tries, unconvincingly, to tell himself that he enjoys it because he thinks it's refreshing, inspirational even; but he knows that's not the reason. He knows there's another explanation as to why he likes to look at Spike wearing a white unbuttoned shirt flowing freely in the wind… But he's chosen to ignore it. For now.

* * *

Xander sees Faith maybe three times a year. At Christmas, for Terry's birthday and sometimes for work. He knows little of what happened between her and Buffy, and he prefers to keep it that way. All he knows is that they're back together again, and life is good for the two Slayers. 

Faith is driving—speeding—down the beat up dirt road, effectively coating Xander's black Tacoma with a thick layer of dust. She has this unwritten rule where she refuses to be in any vehicle being operated by a one-eyed man, and even though Xander pretends to be hurt by it, he actually enjoys it when she's behind the wheel. The ride becomes a tad more exhilarating.

He hasn't seen her in about 5 months or so, and it shows. It's always hard to forget what someone like Faith looks like, but every time he sees her again, he always manages to find something new; something he had never noticed before. And this time is no different.

She's wearing her usual Randolph aviator sunglasses, a white tee, dangerously low fitted black cargo pants and worn out Chanel motorcycle boots. She can still make a man drool, and Xander is still a man. He wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and fiddles with his seat belt while she races down the road, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"How's Gravis?" He asks casually, casting a glance behind him where Sam and Manny are talking up a storm from their seat in the cab.

Faith shrugs and gives him a sidelong leer.

"You asking 'bout him before you asking 'bout Terry or Buffy? The shame." She laughs as she brings the sun visor down. "Damn this sun setting in the East."

He laughs with her and sways his head lightly.

"Sorry. How're my darling girls?"

This time Faith gives him a wink and mouths the word 'whipped' before answering.

"Good. Little T's almost done grade 3, an' B's pushin' the principal for her to skip grade 4 altogether." She says, and Xander just waits, turning his head to give her an 'and?' look.

"And Gravis is doing good." She adds, rolling her eyes, letting a chuckle escape her lips.

"How's he adjusting to the whole male role model thingamajig?" He asks, finally getting to the question he's been dying to ask. _Father figure. Not that I'm jealous, or anything._

Faith frowns ever so slightly before shifting the truck into fifth gear.

"Lovin' it." Is all she says, and Xander wonders if there's anything there. A conflict, or something.

He gives her a weak smile before looking out again. Buffy had asked Xander and Spike to be Terry's pseudo fathers when Faith had left, but they both had to decline seeing as how they both lived so far away. It hadn't been an easy decision for both of them, and it left Buffy reluctantly turning to Andrew; a move that still has its ongoing consequences: Terry's been known to conduct in-depth comparisons between Captain Mal and Han Solo on more than a few occasions.

When Gravis and Faith parted ways amicably, Buffy quickly offered him the role, and he had readily accepted.

"Did you get something to replace that ole jalopy yet?" He asks, easily changing the subject, and this gets Faith's whole and undivided attention.

"Black '15 Turbo Forester with tinted windows." She gushes with pride and it makes him laugh genuinely.

"A Subaru?" He teases. "Buffy wasn't too fond of the idea of you getting a side car for the bike, huh?"

"Fuck off." She says, throwing him a taunting smile.

Xander smiles back and sinks deeper in his bucket seat before closing his good eye in comfort. The sun may have risen in the West, having caused a great deal of panic throughout the world, but Xander feels like he's the calmest he's ever been, and he can't quite put his finger on why.


	2. Riley

**A. N. **Sorry 'bout the delay, and thanks for the reviews! Just got caught up in a few things here, but I'm back on my, um, sturdy feet, but if it's a fair warning, updates won't be once a week unless I suddenly become update crazed and manage to cope with myfour13 hour shifts per week at work... But, hope you enjoy! Riley is _not_ a fun person to write...

* * *

**According to Wikipedia: **Eighty-six used as a verb, to "eighty-six" means to "ignore" or "get rid of".

* * *

**RILEY**

_The ride is silent and that's just the way I like it. Xander is sitting beside him, giving him the Cliffsnotes on what we do here, and pointing out a few things out of the window. All he does is nod and stare outside—from what I can see from the rear-view mirror._

_Xander says he was back with Buffy right after he turned, but that things didn't work out what with Buffy changing teams and whatnot, but I don't know if I believe him completely._

"What's that?" He asks, but I can't see what he's pointing to. Seems Xander doesn't catch on either, 'cause Sam answers.

"Derby. Going on this weekend. The locals scavenge old car leftovers and try to build something strong enough to survive a few rounds." She says as she turns in her seat to look at him. I can tell she already likes him and it makes me angry; even if I have no real reason to be.

"Why're you here, Spike?" Surprisingly, his name doesn't taste bitter like it used to. Maybe he has changed for the better.

_I give the rear-view mirror a look and notice Xander staring at him with an intensity I've yet to see. Spike on the other hand just shrugs casually._

"Wanna learn." He says softly, and I have to strain my ears to hear him out. "Figured this'd be the place to start. Last wrung on the ladder and all."

Xander gives him a warm pat on the shoulder before looking out his window again. And that surprises me. The only person I ever knew to hate him more than myself was Xander, and now he's all... I dunno.

Clock says we still have a few hours before sundown and about 20 minutes until we arrive at HQ, so I add more weight to my foot and watch as the odometer needle slowly rises. Sam turns the music up and starts singing out of tune to the songs on the same CD we've been listening to for the past few months.

"The best thing 'bout being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun!" She sings out.

"Fun! Fun!" Xander pipes out from the back.

"Oh, oh, oh! Go totally crazy; forget I'm a lady…" I belt out, and give the mirror another look to see a warm smile painted on his face. Maybe this isn't a mistake after all.

_

* * *

_

Generally, Riley isn't a happy person. He's losing his thick hair, his temples are greying, he's working side by side with his long-time arch PITA, his wife's become a compulsive chain smoker and once again, he has no idea what his work is accomplishing. It seems that he's doomed to live his whole life reporting back to someone on an almost daily basis. But Ry swears this is the last time this happens. Next job he has—he'll be the one receiving the reports. And he can't wait.

Anyway, Riley is happy. So what's gotten him in such a good mood? Why, the arrival of Faith and Manny, of course. Sam and Manny met about 6 years ago when Faith needed an extra hand during some special operation, and since then, well, whenever they get together, they become inseparable.

The way Ry sees it; a happy Manny makes a happy Sam, which in turn, makes a happy Riley. It really all comes down to it being some kind of chain of happiness that they can all enjoy. _And where's the harm in that, right?_ he thinks.

When Xander and Sam came back from the airport with Faith and Manny in tow, Xander, Faith and Spike had gone into the office, leaving Ry alone with the chattering women. After a few failed desperate attempts to slide a word here and there, he gave up with a shrug and joined the others.

So this is where he is now. Sitting in a chair, with his longish hair slicked back, his white shirt buttoned to the top, his pleated black cargo pants and his ironed bootlaces. Xander's sitting next to him, idly twirling his thumbs, showing a goofy smile now and then. Spike's next to Faith, who's talking to someone on the phone.

Riley has a theory about Faith. One that he hasn't voiced out, not even to himself in the mirror. And Ry's done _everything_ in front of the mirror.

Maybe Faith stopped running and finally realized that family values were more important than all the evil she could squash, but that didn't explain why she kept working for the council during the week, now did it? He believes that the brunette can't be a parent the way Buffy can: she can't go to PTA meetings, she can't help make lunches, she can't help with homework… Sure, she might be physically capable of doing those things, but emotionally? Riley doesn't think she can cut the cake. Unlike Buffy, she just can't seem to turn off the 'Slayer' switch at will.

If it's true or not, he doesn't really care. As long as Buffy and Teresa don't get hurt in the long haul. And being a psych grad, Ry thinks that would be the last drop.

"So who's we?" Faith's casual voice cuts through his looming thoughts as she stands next to the phone, drumming her fingers along the edge of the desk.

"Well, we picked up Jo on our way up, so so far we've got Doreen, Gravis, me an' Ter, and Daisy and Thom." Ry smiles: It's always a treat to hear Buffy's voice, no matter how far away she might be. He looks around the room and notices the same smile painted on Xander and Spike's face.

Her voice, however, is rough, tired and full of panic—the complete opposite of Faith's. If Ry didn't know any better, he'd think that she was breaking. _Been out of the game too long,_ he supposes.

"Awright. Needless to say that you guys should stay at the cottage until this thing blows over." Faith says and everyone hears Buffy sigh.

There's a bout of silence that fills the room for a moment before Buffy's voice breaks it.

"You gotta sec?" She asks tentatively.

Riley sees Xander glance his way before shrugging noiselessly.

"Sure." Faith answers, shifting her weight around on her feet.

There's a beat as they all hear Buffy take a deep exulted breath before she goes for broke.

"What're you wearing?" She asks and Riley tenses up completely. _Are you kidding me? The world is about to end and…_ He looks around and sees that Spike and Xander are having the same reaction.

"B…" Faith warns playfully before giving the guys a smirk as she puts her index finger to her lips.

"Come on…" Riley can't help but smile as he hears his ex-girlfriend plead. "Where are you?"

He sees Spike shake his head, trying desperately to contain his laughter while Xander just stares intently from the phone and then back to Faith in a continuous manner.

"I'm in a room with your best friend and two of your exes." Faith says neutrally and Riley wonders what'll happen next. _Chaos? Horror? Sheer panic? Embarrassment? Fun for the whole familia?_

Another beat settles in before Buffy dares to say anything and when she does, Riley wonders what he ever did to lose a girl like her.

"Kinky." Is her response and he sees Xander's eye gloss over.

Faith shrugs.

"Oh. And you're on speakerphone." She deadpans.

* * *

Riley's met Andrew once. And it was enough. Not to say that they didn't get along or anything, but Andy's curious nature about soldiers and Special Agent Riley Finn was enough to put Ry off. Especially with that little comparison he had made of him and _gulp,_ JC Van Damme.

Having Manny around is like having Andrew Jr around: A whole lot of words for nothing. Manny once told him that she was in Andrew's last class and that he had been the best teacher she could have ever hoped for. Riley found that hard to believe.

But other than her fondness for the blonde nerd, Ry likes Manny. With her jet-black hair that shines blue when the sun hits it just right, her slim fit figure, angular face, icy blue eyes and easy smile... She's also quite funny and can carry a conversation when she wants to. Yep, Riley can't think of a better person to be his wife's best friend.

Manny's got this big white board out and she's drawing all kinds of things in different colours, while Faith, Xander, Sam, Spike and Ry look on with blank expressions; clearly waiting for her to finish.

And when she does finish, some ten minutes later, Riley catches himself thinking that Pablo Picasso couldn't have done a better job if he were armless and blind. The spectacle on the white board is indeed… indecipherable.

"Uh, love, don't lose your day-Watcher-job, yeah?" Spike says, giving her a small smile.

Riley sees Faith poke him in the ribs with her elbow before the blonde stifles a small 'ow!'

"Hey. Play nice. That's my Watcher you talking about." She says jokingly.

Manny blinks before she rolls her eyes.

"Don't you get it?" She asks them as she frantically points to her doodles, and Riley thinks that _no, _he doesn't get it at all. "This whole thing? The sun thing? It's a façade. An illusion. It's not real."

Crickets are buzzing in the backyard. And Riley swears he can hear the hamsters in everyone's head jump onto their exercise wheels.

"How do you know?" He finally brings himself to ask.

Manny does the eye roll thing again as if she's explaining basic math to high school jocks.

"Look. If the sun really rose in the West, wouldn't wildlife and Mother Nature go all Bertha Mason on us? I mean, nothing is happening out of the ordinary. Even the tides are keeping the same rhythm."

At this Xander stifles a cry. Riley blinks and ventures a glance towards the others.

"Okay, yeah, but we can all see it. Look it's setting in the East."

"What part of i-llu-si-on do you not understand, Cowboy?" Spike sneers off. "Tell us love, who do you think is doing this?"

"And why?" Sam adds.

"Is this T-free?" Faith wonders carefully.

Manny blinks her blue eyes and shrugs. Ry pulls up a chair for her to sit on and she gratefully accepts.

"It's T-free. She's safe. There's no mention of any of this or any connection of this in the prophecy. This is something… new altogether."

At the mention that Teresa should be safe, everyone exhales a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Okay, but… why?" Spike says.

"And who?" Xander adds and Riley turns his face to Manny, clearly waiting for an answer.

She just shrugs her shoulders before playing with her bottom lip.

"How the fuck should I know?"

* * *

"Riley, my man."

"Robin."

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Rob's voice is cool and suave. Like milk and honey over the satellite phone, and it unsettles Riley for the rest of the conversation.

"Wonder away." He responds dryly.

"Do you know where Buffy's hiding?" The co-president of the council asks casually. As if he's asking for the time or something, and it throws Ry off completely.

He blinks and looks around the vacant room. Panic settles in before something unfamiliar takes hold of his gut. _Are you nervous?_ _Stay cool. Why would Robin care?_

"No." He lies simply, bringing a hand through his hair, and grimacing as a few loose strands stick to his fingers. "Why?"

Rob sighs at the other end of the line. A dejected sigh; as if he knows he's lying.

"We want her on the field for this one." His voice strains to remain calm and it confuses Ry to no end. "We need everyone on board for this. We even have Dawn and Andrew out there too."

"Wait—if Dawn an' Andrew… who's researching this thing? I mean, do you have new info that we could use?"

"No no, just Emmanuelle's report. Did you get a chance to go through it? It's a fascinating read." He says smoothly and Ry suppresses a string of shivers.

"What about Giles?" He wonders. Giles would never ask for Buffy to leave Teresa for… no, no, he never would.

"He's leading Recon Team One." Rob answers in full swing. "But don't worry; you're not alone researching this… this bag of illusions. Someone pretty powerful got this going so we have a few of the first years on it too."

_A few of the first years? Who don't know their ancient Sumerian from their ancient Egyptian?_

"So you have no idea? I mean, we checked Lenwood, but the house was deserted, so we checked the neighbour's house, you know? Where Thom and Daisy live? And—," Rob's voice is cut off as Riley shuts the phone off in blind panic. He wipes the cold sweat from his brow before he runs from the room to get the others.


	3. Faith

**A.N. **Last updated, July 2nd! Whoa. Sorry for the delay, folks. I have no reason. No writers block, no work related issues, no computer issues, no vacation issues... Break time, I guess.

**A. N. 2.** FYI: Doreen is Gravis' mother, Jo, his sister, Daisy is Terry's best friend and Thom is Daisy's big brother. If the question _Where's Willow in all this?_ pops by your head--patience...

* * *

**Faith**

"_You pulled a Jerry Maguire and took her to the zoo." B says, wringing her hands together, not daring to look him in the eye. She's probably scared shitless he'll say no. "And Andy's leaving for New Zealand soon…"_

_Gravis pulls a smile together and lands his green eyes into mine. He's got this '_you okay with this?' _look that just cements the deal. Meanwhile, B's still babbling._

"_And Terry really likes you and it would mean the world to her if you were here from time to time…"_

"_Yeah." I answer his silent question before I realize that I interrupted her, and she gives me a funny look for my troubles. _Yeah, I'm okay with this.

"_What?" She scrunches up her nose in confusion. _God, how did I manage to stay away for so fucking long?

_Gravis nods and turns back to Buffy._

"_I'd be more than happy to." He says evenly, and I know that he means it._

_B gives him a radiant smile and clasps her hands together the way I remember Mrs. S did when she was happy._

"_Just during the week, though." I warn jokingly. "Don't wanna see your ugly face more than I have to."_

_His smile is lop-sided and he tilts his head in a dramatic way that makes him look so… fuck… so fucking lick-able. _

"My_ ugly face?" He says in mock horror. _

_He comes over and kisses the top of my head before landing one of his soft hands on Buffy's shoulder. _

"_I'll go tell Teresa the good news." He says, stepping out the front door before making his way to Daisy and Thom's house, leaving B and me alone._

_B's got this look of sheer happiness and glee on her face that's kinda unusual. She's just staring at me, smiling, keeping still. It's very… dreamlike. _

"_Come on." I nudge her out of whatever state she's in and lead her into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

_

"Can't you put a leash on her or something?" Sam whispers as she warily eyes Faith from the side. The Slayer's been restlessly pacing back and forth since Riley delivered the news.

"What good would it do?" Manny shrugs. "It'd be like putting dental floss around a grizzly bear."

"Huh. I can imagine."

Off Faith's icy look, they quickly shut up before she brings her attention back to Riley.

"Did he sound any different?" She asks, trying to be as calm as she can. The pacing usually works, but this time…

News that Buffy was sought after to help strengthen the field did not go over well with Faith. Ry shrinks back a bit before nodding.

"Yeah. Like his voice was sugar coated… but it was fake like…" He trails off, searching for the right word as the others look at him expectantly. "… like aspartame. That's why I thought it was weird."

"Aspartame." Faith sighs bitterly and she hears Xander stifle a laugh. "Dude, you've been here way too long."

"Don't I know it." Sam mutters as she idly plays with her Zippo.

"So he didn't sound like himself." Spike wonders aloud as he shrugs in his white shirt. "Maybe Montel's possessed."

_Possessed?_ Faith can feel her eyes narrow and her hands clench into fists… involuntarily: Not a good sign.

"Of course!" Manny exclaims before she looks at the others blank faces. "It all makes sense!"

"It does." Faith states disbelievingly. "Care to explain yourself, Blue Eyes?" She slumps into a wicker chair before spreading her arms around the room. "We're all ears."

When Faith and Manny first met, they did not particularly like each other. Faith had just left her new family, feeling bitter and cold; and Manny was fresh out of school, feeling peppy and wonderful. Their personalities didn't quite… mesh. Like stripes and tartan, they respected each other as co-workers, but not as partners and certainly not as friends; as it should have been. Mulder and Scully—they were not. It wasn't until Manny suffered a bad break up and wound up knocking on the Slayer's dorm room door on rainy night that things started to gel for both of them. In or out of work, they have each other's back. And that's exactly what Faith had been looking for in a partner.

"The illusionist and the puppet master. They're connected. Umm… They might even be the same person." Manny explains slowly, brushing strands of black hair away from her face. "The sun is a distraction of some sort."

Faith's eyes grow wide as she realizes where this is going.

"Motherfucker." She breathes. She could easily go for a cigarette and quite possibly a fifth of Jack Daniel's or Jim Beam's, but she knows she has two chances of that happening: fat and slim. _Gonna have to corner GI Anastasia and Blondie _she muses.

The room stays silent for a bit save for Faith's constant foot tapping.

"So while the troops are barking up the wrong broccoli, something's gonna go down somewhere." Xander sums up. "But what did he want Buffy for?" It takes him a few seconds to catch on and when he does, he notices that he's not the only one giving Faith a look of grief.

"Teresa." She whispers softly.

* * *

When Faith met Terry's second grade teacher for the first time, she felt oddly nervous. Her hands were cold and clammy; her leg had an uncontrollable twitch; and her speech was slightly slurred. It did not bode well. The teacher, on the other hand, a certain Ms. Peabody—a fresh twig from College—was extremely calm and… smiley. It was a brief meeting, and Faith was glad when it was over. Teresa had whispered a soft "You did fine." in her ear and it made Faith's heart warm up in a way that all the nervousness had just melted away.

Right now, Faith wishes that Terry were with her. Because she has that same sick feeling ploughing through her body, and she hates it.

She has the phone locked in a death grip and pressed to her ear as she listens to it ring and ring and ring. Frustrated, she hangs up before giving it a second chance as she presses the 'redial' button.

Seems like Faith's life is all about the second chances. Second chance at a free life; second chance with Angel; second chance with the Scoobs; second chance with Teresa… and with Buffy, well, it's taken more than a second chance, but hey: nobody's perfect and Faith thinks, _Who the hell is counting anyway, right?_

But she refuses to let her daughter down, and when no one answers the phone for the second time, she calls again.

Finally, after the third ring, a disgruntled voice makes its way to her ears.

"Mwhello?" It asks sleepily.

"Gravis. It's me. I need to talk to B." She says urgently, but it must not have been too clear because she can hear him sigh in a drowsy manner.

"Faith?" He asks slowly. "You do realize it's like…"

She checks her watch and quickly does the math before he even has time to look at a clock.

"Two thirty in the morning? Yeah. Gotta talk to Buffy, Bud. Kinda urgent."

"Okay, okay." He mumbles and she can hear his feet padding along the floor as he moves around. "Is everything alright?" He sounds a little more alert, and Faith is glad to hear it.

"Not really." She says sombrely. "Buffy'll fill you in later."

She doesn't hear him answer and before she knows it, Buffy's tired voice comes on.

"Faith?" She says. "What's going on?"

Even if her voice is full of panic and laced with sleep, Faith still manages to let it soothe her.

"The Council. Does it know about Doreen's cottage? Do they know where it is?" She asks hurriedly as she realizes that she has so much to ask; to say.

"Huh, I don't think so. Unless you ever gave them Gravis' family info."

"No." She says, trying to remember. "I don't think I ever did."

"Why?" Buffy asks. "What does the Council have to do with anything?"

Faith makes her eyes close before she takes a deep breath.

"Manny thinks the sun thing isn't real. Like a diversion. If the Council spends all their time and troops on this thing then… there's an opening. And Rob wants you out there too, to help keep the peace, yanno? But he doesn't know where you are. He's pulling some kind of Linda Blair. He wants you out the way, B…" She rambles on until Buffy cuts her off.

"Babe, Babe. Slow down." She says, almost a whisper, but it's all it takes for Faith to calm down a bit. "You okay?"

"Better." Her grip loosens on the phone before she slumps on the bed. "Look. Whoever's doing the solar magic show is also using Rob as a pawn." She manages to clear up. "We think."

"So Robin called asking where I was?" Buffy asks, stifling a yawn. "He wanted me in the field and away from…"

"Yeah. It's just a matter of time before he does a locator spell or something."

"But I could just say 'No thanks' right? I mean, if he's just asking."

"B, if Rob's strings are being pulled, who's to say yours won't be either? I have a funny feeling he could be pretty persuasive. We even think Giles is being used too."

"Shit."

Yeah." Faith sighs and cradles the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "Buffy? Keep her safe. Keep her fucking safe."

* * *

"So?" Faith asks tiredly as Manny walks into their room.

"So what?" She responds in a lazy manner before she slumps next to the Slayer on the soft mattress.

Faith frowns and runs a shaky hand through her long hair. _So?_ She really has no idea what she's asking. _Game plan? Decision making? Lunch plans? _Instead, she elects to settle for something that'll, no doubt, lighten the mood.

"Any new light on that thing we check up on every time we're here?"

Manny smiles one of those easy smiles and shakes her head, effectively loosening her ponytail.

"Naw." She says, as she stifles yawn after yawn. She makes a move to take her shirt off, but stops halfway when her head is stuck in her left sleeve. "Wait. Yeah. Sam told me they share a room now."

"But they always share a room when we're here." Faith says, as she rolls her eyes deep into her sockets as she guides Manny's head through the bottom opening of the shirt. "So that we don't have to sleep on the wicker couches."

"Permanently?" Manny says. "Thanks."

"Sure." Faith lies back against the pillow and Manny does the same. "Wait. Same room? Permanent?"

"Apparently."

"Huh."

Faith smiles softly and tries to imagine both of them together. Her mind stirs up unwanted images, treasured moments and things she has no reason to believe. She wishes Buffy was there with her. Sure, images of Xander and Spike are enough to get distracted, but it just takes a few moments before reality sinks in: Teresa's in danger. She can feel it in her, through every fibre of her being. It's the only thing that matters, regardless of what else is happening.

She sighs and turns her head to let her eyes fall upon her watcher. Manny's fallen sound asleep in the blink of an eye, making her look a lot younger than her 29 years. Faith smiles tiredly before she gets up from the double bed, careful not to wake her partner. _No rest for the wicked,_ she thinks as she slips her feet into her waiting boots.

Her watch says it's quarter after nine in the morning, and realization suddenly crashes in: they've been up for nearly thirty hours straight. She sighs again as she picks up the phone, letting her tired fingers dial the number to Doreen's summerhouse. One last call, then she'll be joining Manny in Never Never Land.


	4. Buffy

**According to T-Bird: **That 86 board is a piece of crap. See? 8 oz strip loin's been on here for a fucking eternity. And guess what? The freezer is full of 'em. If you ask me, to 86 something is just to be trendy. But look at me. I'm hip. I'm trendy. But I'm no where near ready to be 86'ed just yet.

* * *

**BUFFY**

_These bunk beds are a tad overrated; with their old springy mattresses and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sheets that would make Andy drool on the pillowcases. Whoever thought that the party was to be given here—and that it was a good idea—should be… demoted or… relegated… or something. And I'm sure knowing that the place had only three rooms for 15 guests wasn't the clincher._

_I've been pretend-sleeping since we all went to bed a few hours ago. At least I have my eyes closed; resting a bit. It wouldn't do them much good to be open—the room's pitch black anyway._

"… _like that dead raccoon we passed on the way here? Remember how skinny it was? Well I bet he had a tapeworm." Ter's hushed voice slices through the darkness and silence of the room._

"_You think so? I never heard anything about any tapeworms." Another voice. Rich and suave. Loaded with love for Teresa: Manny._

"_Yep. Tapeworms. They can grow up to be 80 feet in length. They just stay in your intestines and eat up all the food you've already had…" Ter goes on, but I stop listening 'cause Faith groans and wraps an arm around my waist._

"_Tell me I just didn't wake up to the sound of our kid talkin' about tapeworms and road kill." She mutters sleepily, burying her face in the crook of my neck._

_A muffled chuckle escapes my throat as Terry goes on._

"_I'm surprised you don't know about them. It's all in your biology book." She says, a little louder now. _

"_You've been reading my biology book?" Manny asks with no hint of shock in her voice, but I know there's plenty. _

"_Uh, well, you left them on the coffee table that one time and Daisy and I…"_

"_Teresa!" Uh-oh. Faith untangles her arm from my waist and softly punches the mattress on top of us. "It's three thirty in the morning and we all treasure our sleep. So if you wanna talk about tapeworms—don't." Her voice is scratchy and it makes me smile: at least some of us were sleeping._

"_But mom… I can't sleep, and neither can Manny."_

_Manny doesn't add anything and I'm kinda glad. Faith on the other hand… I dunno… I can feel her tense up, but she softens immediately. I'm just surprised none of this has woken Élyse up yet. Ah, the joys of being confined five to a room. Three Slayers, one Watcher and a 7 year old: Recipe for a sleepless night._

"_Get your butt down here, and let Manny get some shuteye." Faith says as she wraps her arm around my waist again and pulls me closer to her so that there's a little bit more room in this single bed. _

_The ladder squeaks as Terry comes down carefully one foot at a time. "G'night Manny." She whispers softly before she crawls into our bed. "G'night mom."_

_Faith sighs as she pulls me in tighter. Her back's probably against the wall and I'm sandwiched between the two of them. "Night Little T."_

_The room suddenly falls quiet again before Élyse whispers a soft 'Saint Ciboire à deux étages! Ça prend pas la tête à Papineau pour s'endormir comme il faut…' incomprehensible type thing that makes us all—I'm sure—crack a smile.

* * *

_

As she replaces the phone on its cradle, Buffy can't help but wonder what happened to her 'ordinary' life. Parent, teacher, lover… some things, she realizes now, that she always was.

She quickly checks her watch and makes a decision. _Up and at'em_, she thinks as she makes her way to Teresa and Daisy's room.

"_Anya, bless her little ex-demon soul, was a liar." _This stops her in her tracks as she vividly looks around the dark room.

"Will?" She ventures, lips unmoving.

"_Hey Buffy."_

"What're you doing back so early?"

"_Got kicked out of an inter-dimension seafood war initiated by Captain Highliner."_

"Prawns?"

"_Shrimp. Turns out there is a difference."_

"Huh."

"_Yeah. So what's going on here? I tried getting through to Xander, but nothing."_

"They're under some sort of mystical shield." She takes the seat next to the century old laundry basket and fiddles with the edge of Terry's bed sheet. "Can you do me a favour?"

"_Want a ride to the land of dry heat and goats?"_

"You read my mind."

* * *

Buffy hates cottages. So she'd be lying if she said she was sad to see this one go. As she watches Doreen's cottage grow smaller by the second in her passenger side mirror, she can't help but suppress a smile. Goodbye to dock spiders, mice, bats, snakes, and mosquitoes. It's a wonderful life. 

However, she's not quite sure how she'll take Africa. Sure it'll make Faith happier than a cold beer on a smouldering night, but now that Buffy has time to think about it… Aren't there _bigger_ spiders, bats, snakes and mosquitoes in Africa? Sure she's the Slayer, but it's a girl's valid right to be afraid of such things.

Buffy sighs and tries to stop thinking as she listens to the tires stir up the dust on the dirt road. But she can't help it. Teresa's in danger. Of what? Who knows? And that's driving her crazy. Not knowing what they're going against. And why.

When 'peachy with a side of keen' doesn't cut it, Buffy usually likes to settle for 'royally fucked', but, _Beggars can't have their cake and eat it too,_ she thinks morosely.

Gravis has both hands on the wheel in an unusual fashion. His grip is so tight that Buffy's afraid he'll be loosing his fingers pretty soon: his knuckles are more than a little white. But none the less, he's driving Faith's Forester with ease, letting the turbo rip in the long stretches on the road, and gradually down shifting in the narrower turns.

"It's been a long time since I wore this rattlesnake smile, and a lotta my friends haven't seen it in quite a while. I feel my eyes rollin' deep inside my head, and there's a feeling of misconception in the air. Yeah, I'm startin' to see, yeah, I do believe I used to have a soft southern glowing face. I used to lead my heartaches away on the chase… When you get stung with the heart of a little child, well, that's how you get that rattlesnake smile. You better keep your distance. In this tangled shape I'm in. Now no one had better touch me right now, in this cold-blooded thick skin. Oh, I said you better run real fast when you hear that rattlin' sound. Well, you better run real fast, man, or this one's gonna knock you down…" He's mumbling in a monotone way and Buffy tries to zone it out. He looks like he's about to go Rambo on the first person who dares look at the two women in the car the wrong way. But… He _really is_ a bad singer.

Teresa, as expected, is sitting silently in the back, pondering things away. Probably on why they had to leave so early, leaving the others behind. But she doesn't let it show, as she hums along to Gravis' drivel. And Buffy's just glad she's not asking 21 questions that she can't possibly begin to answer.

* * *

The old covered bridge where they decided to meet needs some work, Buffy decides carelessly. The roof looks about ready to cave in at any second and the logs holding the whole contraption up are slowly rotting away from the constant water presence. 

Willow's just sitting, waiting for them, silently saluting the three with a quick nod of the head. It's obvious she knows something big is up, and Buffy knows that's why she's not dispensing any prolonged greeting of any kind.

"Anyone brush up on their French?" She says cheerily and Buffy gives her a 'you know how good my French is' look that makes the redhead crack a smile. "No? How 'bout your Malagasy?"

"Mon français est meilleur que la dernière fois!" Ter says in answer and Buffy gives her an odd look. Terry just shrugs. "Uncle Spike taught me."

Rolling her eyes, Willow grabs hold of the three before she makes the jump. "Right. Fianarantsoa, Madagascar, here we come."

* * *

Bvlgari and worn leather. Two smells that Buffy can always associate to Faith. As she nuzzles the crook of her neck, she finally succumbs to the looming weariness: lack of sleep, time change and exhaustion from the trip are adding up and Buffy knows that if she feels this tired, then Terry must be running on fumes alone. 

Her grip around her waist tightens until the brunette brings a soothing hand on her back in comfort; making her go limp in Faith's strong arms.

"Hey Babe." She whispers softly as she reluctantly lets go.

"Hey yourself." The blonde responds lazily before she watches Faith envelop Teresa in the mother of all hugs.

"Hey kiddo. How you feelin'?"

"Five by five." Ter shrugs and despite how tired she feels, Buffy smiles brightly as her daughter brings a hand to her mouth to cover her yawn. "Tired." She adds truthfully.

Buffy hears Faith chuckle before she puts Terry down on the bed next to Manny; who's still sleeping softly.

"Get some rest Little T." Faith whispers before kissing her forehead, and Buffy's heart melts a little at the sight.

Ter places her head on a pillow and before the Slayers know it, she's fallen asleep.

"You guys made good time." Faith remarks slyly before she watches the blonde stretch languidly.

"Yeah. Traveling at the speed of light does that." Buffy replies with a tired smirk. "How're you doing?" She adds hastily, suddenly concerned.

She watches Faith sigh before she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Relieved you guys are here. Red and Gravis here too?"

"Yeah. Talking with Riley and Xander. The others stayed behind."

Faith nods and shuts her eyes in concentration and all it takes is for Buffy to breathe differently and it's broken.

"Come here." Buffy whispers before she pats the area next to her on the already full bed. "You look like death."

"Gee, thanks." Faith chuckles, but nonetheless, takes the offered seat before she kicks her boots off from her fatigued feet.

Buffy lets her scoot in next to Teresa, knowing full well that the brunette needs to be close to Terry right now. Sighing one last time, she settles close to the edge, relishing the feel of Faith's arms as they slowly and softly envelop her in a cocoon of protection.

Now usually, four people to a double bed doesn't usually sound like a comfortable state of affairs, but right here and now, Buffy feels the most comfortable she's been in years. She's back in the game and she can't wait to kick some ass.


	5. Spike

**According to A. Word. A. Day.: **I have heard that the origin of this term "**eighty-sixed**" was referring to the standard height of a door frame. In other words to be thrown out the door.

(A. N. Umm, like many people have stated, the line thingy is on the blink, so um, bear with the parentheses... Also, sorry, I've been horrible to the reviewers and faithful readers with long gaps between updates. I am so very sorry, but it's been one hectic summer. And things will get even more condensed as my CSPS course will begin in about a week, along with my regular College schedule... Goin' back to school folks!)

**SPIKE**

"_Is there something between you and Xander that I should know about?" Buffy asks as she takes out bed sheets from the linen closet. "Because it'd be way simpler to just make up one bed." She adds, humouring me._

_A stray of sinking sun sneaks in from the closest window and falls gracefully onto her fatigued face. She squints before she hands me the linen and scrunches up her nose in a way that makes me want to fall in love with her all over again. Love. S'funny, is what it is. _

_Her comment has a joking tone, so I repay it the way old Spike would've. The way Xander's taught me to do. _Teach me again, Alex. Teach me to be fearless again.

"_What's easier for you?" I ask, tilting my head instinctively to the right. "One bed or two?"_

_Buffy beams, but I can tell she's past the point of caring. She shrugs and throws me another pair of sheets. _

"_The light blue flowered ones are for the bed, and the yellow ones are for the futon." She smirks as she heads to Teresa's bedroom to check up on her. "I'll leave you to duke it out with your partner."_

_She shuts the door to Teresa's room softly, careful not to wake the newly appointed one year old, effectively leaving me alone in the hall. _

Teach me to be fearless again._ I wish I knew exactly why Faith left her. Then maybe I could understand… S'only been two months and I know Buffy's hoping that maybe things will clear up before long. I wish I could share her optimism._

Teach me to cry again._ Wet tears are better than dry ones, Harris once told me. And he smiles when he sees my wet cheeks as he climbs the stairs to help make up the beds. _

_His thumb comes out and wipes the right side of my face dry._

"_I know." Is all he manages to say._

_And it's so bloody maddening that I have to stand here, not able to do anything. _Teach me Harris. Teach me to love again.

_Xander shakes his head before he takes the sheets from my arms._

"_Come on." He says, his voice barely a whisper. "There's nothing any of us can do." And he turns and makes his way to the spare bedroom._

_I can only nod and follow him while I study the tattoo beneath the back of his neck. ANYA is spelt out and it's enough to shake me out of whatever pathetic human state I was in._

(pretend there's a line here, please. Thanks!)

When Spike left Buffy's bed to help fight the good fight in Madagascar, he had one goal in mind: To learn how to be human again. Xander was reluctant at first, and Spike couldn't blame him, but the brunette eventually came around and managed the impossible and convinced Riley that they could use more fighting hands.

Sam had accepted him almost immediately, but Riley however… Spike had been the butt of many 'hostile 17' jabs and still is. But he managed to put all of that aside after witnessing that the blonde was truly there on good intent. _Some people do change, Mr. Corduroy._

Seemed like Xander was the best teacher for Spike and that Spike was the best student for Xander. Together, they gelled perfectly. Maybe it was because of their history, of them knowing each other so well that they complimented each other flawlessly. But then… There was also Teresa and Buffy, two people for whom they would climb the highest mountains and sail the most dangerous seas. Cliché, but true. The Glorified Brick Layer and Captain Peroxide were a team, much to everyone's surprise, and they set out to do some good.

Spike's has his eyes on the redhead as he wonders how she can live her life in another dimension and just drop by for visits. Doing something that dangerous just for the sake of… love? But he also knows that love makes you do crazy, unthinkable things, and knows not to question it any further than that. He wonders just enough to whet the appetite, and so far, that's been enough.

However, as his eyes scan the room and land where Xander's sitting, comfortably cradling Teresa in his arms as they both intently listen to Willow explain something quasi-vague about another thing, he knows that doing crazy, unthinkable things will be in their near future. Love. It's funny, is what it is.

_Look, I'm tired of defensiveness and weird, mixed signals. I have Faith for that._

He notices Faith standing casually behind Buffy, with her head softly propped on the blonde's shoulder and can't help but smile as he sees the brunette's left hand thumb intimately crooked in one of Buffy's belt loops. _You're in love with her. God, how could I have been so blind? _He feels soft inside at just the sight of them, and it makes him sigh and wonder if things will ever be considered normal in their lives.

"So if the sun illusion isn't done with magicks, then what is it?" Sam questions Will and it snaps Spike back to reality.

Willow has no time to answer before Spike does.

"It's a trick." He breathes, finally putting a few pieces of the puzzle together. He gives Will a glance to see if she agrees and after a quick nod from the witch, he continues. "We're dealing with a faerie, aren't we?"

Willow nods again before she rests her head in an open hand.

"Faeries?" Gravis says, before clamming up. Spike knows that the mechanic feels way out of his league on these matters, and that he's only here to protect Terry, and sympathizes with him when he dares to speak out.

"You mean like gentlemen with thistle down hair?" Teresa asks, eyes wide with excitement, and Spike smirks in return.

"Red? You wanna take the lead or shall I..?" He asks and when she shrugs, he takes the floor.

Spike has seen things over the years. Odd things. That's what happens when you roam the Earth for more than a century. You get to know its little secrets—its nooks and crannies. _There's a hole in the world. Feels like we ought to have known._

"Magicks can be traced, yeah? They leave an aura where they were cast and all that rot." When he sees Buffy and Willow nod, he keeps going. "But since Red said this can't be traced, then its not magicks. It's a trick. Craftsmanship. Magic made out of thin air—it's an art, kinda like carpentry or stonemasonry."

"So…" Riley still looks lost and Spike can't help but smile. Riley might fight these things, but Spike isn't sure if he always believes them.

"So, we're dealing with someone who does magic as a trade. And well, there are only two choices. A magician and well, a faerie."

"Why are magicians ruled out?" Sam asks, and Spike sighs.

"They're not ruled out, but it's most unlikely. Since the last fictional accounts of magicians concerned Jonathan Strange and Christian Bale, it's very unusual that a real magician hasn't surfaced yet. But faeries on the other hand… Well, they've been around for ever."

Willow nods and regains the floor after she makes sure everyone is still on the same page.

"The trouble is, faeries are immune to magicks. And there is very little that describes them. Therefore, that makes them almost unknowable. Apart from the tooth fairy and Tinkerbell, and a few vague accounts concerning Houdini, there isn't much out there." She explains slowly, softly letting her eyes fall on Spike. "But I'm guessing Spike here has a little more insight. And maybe something that could lead us to Faerie Land?"

"Faerie Land?" Gravis breathes and Spike notices that the mechanic isn't the only one with a doubtful facial expression.

The blonde sighs before shrugging in his white shirt again.

"Kingdom or whatever you wanna call it. A faerie's crib isn't supposed to be on this plane. They're more into abstract livin' and they only come 'round to play puppet masters when they get bored. They don't usually have MO's but when they do…"

"They stop at nothing to get their nimble fingers on their prize." Willow finishes and they all absorb this quietly until Xander asks the question they've all been wondering.

"Where's Faerie Land?"

(Line! Line! Line!)

"This Scoobs and Noobs idea of Red's won't sodding work, and you know it." Spike says and Xander shrugs as he packs a duffel bag full of supplies.

"Sure it will. There're ten of us, and one of them. If we split up, it'll work to our advantage."

Spike stays silent as he keeps his eyes glued to a picture on their bedroom dresser.

"Manny said that the prophecy isn't due to happen for another twenty years. Why is this happening now?" He wonders aloud and Xander doesn't answer.

Limply, he picks up the frame and looks over Teresa and Xander's smiling faces. The framed picture had been last year's birthday gift to the former carpenter, and even though Spike had spent more than a few hours etching 'Uncle Al' on the bottom panel of the frame, it still came out crooked and looking childish.

"Harris."

"Yeah?"

Spike sighs and rests his forehead against his open palm. _Yeah?_ He doesn't know.

"Spike, there's nothing to worry about. The plan is flawless. You, me, Buffy, Ry and Will are gonna find a way into Faerie Land, if it even exists, while the others stay here under the shield. And Manny's idea to move over to Seychelles wasn't too shabby."

"I know. I just…"

"Worry too much." Xander finishes softly as he sits beside the blonde. "You gotta stop doing that. Terry'll be fine. Buffy looks primed. Faith and Manny have that no nonsense glint in their eyes and Sam and Gravis are just, well, I'm not really sure, but Willow assures me that they're part of the equation."

Spike chuckles lightly before bringing out his finger to trace the 'A' on the ANYA tattoo at the base of the brunette's neck.

"Your eye-strap is too tight." He notices softly and Xander nods slowly. "Want me to loosen it?"

The innuendo isn't lost on both of them and Spike smirks when Xander swallows hard. "Anytime."

(Commercial break! Have you had your daily dose of Fibre yet?)

The nights in Fianarantsoa are cool and dry, and Spike likes to slip on a Shetland wool sweater to keep the warmth in. The sweater is old and coming undone at places, but Spike still wears it every night, regardless of its condition. He's wearing it now, as he's sitting on the back porch with Faith and Buffy flanked at his side, staring out into the night.

The trio is sipping Jim Beam and smoking away a pack of Camel's that _someone _conveniently found laying around in Sam's coat pocket.

"You know what's funky?" Faith ventures softly and Spike raises an eyebrow, clearly not in the loop. Seems like Buffy isn't in the loop either because her answer isn't a far cry away from what Spike was thinking.

"Funk?" She ventures and Spike chuckles aloud, ignoring Faith's amused glance.

"The fact that we're all non-smokers." She says slowly, and Spike finally understands where she's getting at. It's not the fact of saying something important, but it's just the fact of filling the air with something. Because the silence was excessively loud for them to bear.

"We'll do just fine." He says softly, letting a Camel perch on his lips carelessly. "It's what we do."

They stay like that for a while until Buffy lets out a quiet laugh.

"You know what this reminds me of?" She says and Spike waits for the rest to come. _Like the good ol'days in Lenwood?_

"Of what, Babe?"

Buffy stays silent and turns her head to land her eyes into Spike's. There's still a connection there, and he's thankful that it's still living. Somewhere in there, he knows that he can still rely on her for things; and now with Teresa, he knows that she feels the same way. And he's glad that the bond didn't fray when he left her hospital bedside a few days after Teresa was born.

"When Spike first came to Lenwood two weeks before Terry was born. Where we'd just sit outside on the rotten porch, enjoying the night." She breathes and Spike smiles softly. "I wish things were that simple again."

He hears Faith sigh and decides that maybe he should give the two Slayers some quiet time before the big day. Reluctantly, he gets up from his wicker chair and bids them goodnight before he opens the screen door to venture inside. Xander'll be waiting.


	6. Manny

**A. N. **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the big gaps between the updates, things should get clearer for me near november... Hopefully.

**

* * *

According to Jr.** I 86'ed my car last weekend. Traded in the 84 motor for it. And I'm regretting it. The 86 sucks. It's like it has no power. No... It's like it's been fucking 86'ed. Big E! Write my car up on the board.**

* * *

**

**MANNY**

_The door swings open as the hard rain hits the already overflowing eaves troughs; and she's standing there, barefoot and clad in a black unbuttoned shirt and faded ripped Levi's. She has her left hand resting still on the doorknob while the other holds a glass of clear, fizzy liquid. Behind her, the tv's on in muted silence._

_I don't really know what prompted me to come over here. We're hardly what I'd call friends—our relationship ends after we separately leave the research room or the fight scene… We've been working together for six months and I still don't know squat about her, other than what concerns her daughter._

"_What?" She asks in her cold, distant way. Maybe she can't see that my eyes are red and puffy. Or that my hair looks like a family of unorganized rats just settled in. Or that I'm soaked to the bone from the downpour._

"_Can I come in?" I try weakly._

_She nods her stoic nod briefly before she sidesteps to let me slip in. Before the door is even shut, she scoots me over to the couch and helps me strip my wet coat: A gesture that I've yet to see from her and for a split second, it impresses me. Don't know why, really. After all, she must have a drawer of emotions locked away somewhere._

_She makes her way to the kitchenette and comes back a few moments later with another glass in hand. _

"_Vodka tonic." She says neutrally before she hands it over. She takes the seat next to mine and stretches her legs out underneath the coffee table. For a Council dorm room, it's pretty decent. I nod in thanks and she shrugs as if it was nothing._

"_I left Ben." I start, letting my eyes travel to the screen, where an infomercial is making its pitch for a corn on the cob cooker._

_She shrugs again. "Figured." She says, downing her drink before gesturing towards mine. "Want another?"_

_My glass hasn't been touched since she brought it over about a minute ago. "No." I say. "Thanks."_

"_Suit yourself, kid." She says as she gets up for a refill. _

**Call now and receive these four corn on the cob handles, usually priced at two dollars apiece, absolutely free!**

_My glass is half-full—that's me, Manny the Optimistic—by the time she gets back, a glass in each hand and a tub of Ben & Jerry's tucked under one arm. Two spoons are snug in her back jean pocket and she turns her back to me, letting me take them out._

**And, as a special bonus, if you call in the next 20 minutes, this incredible corn cookbook will be making its way to your door absolutely free of charge!**

"_Thanks." I manage as she sets everything down on the coffee table._

"_Sure." She shrugs again before she turns and lands her murky eyes into mine. "I left Buffy. I mean. To come here. I left her."_

_Her tone is such that my heart breaks a little more at her admittance and it strikes me as odd that I never even considered that scenario. Stranger, even, that she's actually opening up about something. _

_Nothing more needs to be said as we silently pass the ice cream between us and down our Vodnics as the infomercials keep rolling._

**Don't miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime! Get your very own corn on the cob cooker today!**

* * *

Emmanuelle Evans, Manny to friends—Ellie to family, likes long walks on the beach at dawn, goes out of her way for a white wonder bread grilled cheese sandwich and a pint of draught when the weather is grizzly, and can sing along to any Garth Brooks' tune, especially _Callin' Baton Rouge_, as every Louisianan should. 

She's never been a realist. Or a romantic. She sees things the way they are and figures that's the way it's always been and always will be. She has a routine and believes the world follows one as well. So when things go all 'Paris Hilton at a midnight honky-tonk' (Manny's words, believe you me), she's the first to lend a hand to remedy the situation.

When Giles first assigned her to work alongside 'The Dark Slayer', she hadn't known what to feel or think. Was she thrilled? Scared? Intimidated? However she wanted to look at it, she had taken the BIG ladder to the top and sidestepped all the snakes along the way. She was in the fray of things, and that's all that really mattered, right?

_At least it made Mom and Papps happy,_ she thinks carelessly as she looks out the passenger side window of Riley's Humvee.

"So explain this to me again." Sam says as she handles the SUV carefully around a steep, narrow, curve.

Manny smiles as Faith sighs from the back and Gravis and Teresa chuckle into waiting hands. From Manny's view, the trio looks relatively comfortable in the back seat, and she marvels at the size of the vehicle. It's kinda big and… well, obnoxious looking. _But hey, that's Ry for ya,_ Manny mulls over.

"Well, it's not that complicated. We grab the ferry and eventually end up in Seychelles where their magnetic field is ideal for a confected protection spell. The rest is really up to the Scoobs." She sums up quickly as she steals a glance at the driver.

Sam's wearing her usual combat Kevlar pants and white buttoned shirt uniform, but she looks different—at least to Manny's trained eye—kind of like she actually feels like she's contributing to the team. Manny knows the feeling. When partnered up with someone like Faith, one often makes the other feel left behind.

"Yuh-hunh, I still don't get the mirror part." Sam says as she stretches in her seat, and Manny can't help but stare.

"Me either." Terry adds gleefully from her seat in the back, causing everyone in the car to crack a smile, and Manny can't help but feel impressed with the eight year old for being so down to earth about the whole situation.

"Yeah, kinda radical, dontcha think, Man?" Faith says, agreeing with her daughter and it makes Teresa beam in delight. "I mean, walking through glass—that's a tough sitch to pull off—even for Red."

Manny sees Gravis nod and she can't help but wonder why she's interested in what he thinks.

"You guys keep forgetting that this magic is totally different to what you're used to see. What they're gonna attempt—cause I'm not saying that they're going to make it work—is an art. Takes skill and assurance and, um, skill. Walking through a mirror to Faerie Land won't be an easy gig."

Faith nods and Teresa giggles again. "You said 'skill' twice."

"Duly noted." Manny whispers before she throws the back seat a smirk and settles back comfortably into her passenger bucket seat. "The Scoobs'll make it."

"Yeah, about that, can we _not _be called the Noobs?" Sam expresses sourly and it makes the mood in the Humvee lighten even more. "It kinda makes me feel like a…" She trails off, obviously searching for the right word, but it escapes her and Manny picks it up with a toothy grin.

"Like a newbie?" She teases before she hears the back crack up again.

Sam throws her a look before she mutters a very sarcastic 'Spassiba'.

Manny winks back before she silently settles for good for the rest of the ride. She's enjoying the light banter and the light disposition of the others, and it suddenly makes her realize that maybe, just maybe, things aren't meant to be this easy. But she refrains from saying anything just yet as she stares out from her window, and into a sky where the sun should be rising on _her _side of the SUV.

* * *

When Manny first met Sam, there were butterflies. Not in her stomach or in her throat or anything _internal_ like, but there were butterflies floating about in a nearby field. Made Manny calm and Sam was strangely off her high horse for a moment or two. There was a split second of perfect contentment between the two and they both just shrugged it off; passing it off as a first encounter of _smart minds_, as Sam says. Manny's not so sure. She's never gotten over it, and for the past eight years, she's been living with the biggest girl crush known to humankind… or unknown, as it is—and will forever remain—Manny's biggest secret. 

"Shit, I forgot my PP in the truck." She says, patting her pockets down with her slim fingers. "Willow was supposed to give me live updates through it."

The rest of the Noobs break out of their reverie and Sam throws her the Humvee keys.

"Have fun." She says and Manny throws her a saucy smile that borders on flirtatious.

"You know me."

And just as she's about to make her way out of the ferry cafeteria, Gravis suddenly springs to life and joins her.

"I'll go with." He suggests and leaves the others to shrug. "Gotta walk around. Got ants in my pants."

Manny rolls her eyes when she hears Teresa giggle and can't help but feel annoyed. _Why are we all competing for this kid?_ she thinks gloomily.

Silently, they make their way to the elevator and wait for it in impatience. Manny's known Gravis for about six years, and they've never really gotten past the one sentence conversation part of their acquaintance. Maybe it's the resentment that she felt towards him when he and Faith first started going out. Maybe it was the torch she was carrying for Buffy and Faith to get back together that refused to die out, and that torch was flickering wildly for a few years while he was in the picture. Maybe she was just jealous. Of what, she's not really sure.

She knows that Spike and Xander aren't on best terms with the mechanic, only pretend to be for Buffy and Teresa's sakes, but so far, she's refused to pretend. _We all want what he has,_ she thinks, _we all want to be Terry's best friend._ _How fucking childish is that?_

The elevator finally 'dings' to life as the doors open and they both step inside the luxurious box and Manny presses the 'G' button before pressing the 'Close doors' one.

"So Willow's gonna keep us up to date?" He asks, slightly raising his pierced eyebrow sky bound.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

One-sentence conversations.

The doors open to a sea of vehicles and they both make their way to the parked black H1 at the far right corner. They're maybe fifty feet away from their prize when the sound of screeching tires makes its way to their ears and before she knows it, Manny's face hits the metal panelled floor with a loud and sickening _crunch_. Then nothing. Nothing until urgent footsteps makes their way towards her, and Gravis' panicked voice.

"Manny, are you okay? Are you okay Manny? Manny, are you okay? Are you okay Manny?" He asks hurriedly.

Slowly, she opens her eyes and they immediately land in his green ones. There's something in there that she can only interpret as worry, and she forces a tight smile.

"Yeah, I think so. I was hardly hit by a smooth criminal." She mumbles as pain suddenly springs into her jaw and neck.

"Don't worry. I got the licence plate number." He grins softly and she has trouble remembering why she's not on the 'I love Gravis Page' bandwagon.

She frowns as the pounding in her head keeps a steady rhythm.

"Gravis, I don't think now is the time to joke about this."

"What? No! You were hit by a car." He explains slowly. "I got the licence plate number, but didn't get there in time to catch the driver. He's gone."

She frowns again, but stops when she realizes that it simply increases the throbbing pain in her noggin.

"So you're saying that I was a victim of a hit and run?" She mumbles before adding, "In a ferry?"

He nods and helps her stand, albeit a bit crookedly.

"Sounds planned to me." He says softly as his eyes dart around the sombre room. "Get your palm pilot, and let's get back to the others. I don't like this."

She nods, still somewhat confused and gratefully leans against his bigger frame as they make their way to the humvee.


	7. Willow

**According to Wikipedia:** Possibly a refrence to article 86 of the New York state liquor code which defines the circumstances in which a bar patron should be refused service or "86ed". Another theory has it that this is rhyming slang for "nix." Interestingly, this seems to be an American coinage, unusual for rhyming slang.

* * *

**WILLOW**

_But this. This thing he's proved. Well it just cuts the Wow-Cake, doesn't it? If ever there was a Wow-Cake, I mean._

"_I'll think about it." I say and he smiles victoriously my way. "But back to your DNA test. Are you positively sure about this? I mean…" My eyes wander over to his Big Board where he's got DNA chains here and there and chromosomes all strung about in what seems to me like a genetic mess of dry erasable markers._

_His smile wanes a bit, and I can't help but notice a look of disappointment quickly flash over his eyes before they attain pure amazement. I can't even seem to wrap my mind around this. Faith… Teresa… Whoa all things that are Nelly._

"_I'm sure." He scoffs before giving me a sidelong glance. "I just wanted you to double check my results. Cause this is…." He stops before going on and winces his left eye as he sways his head a bit. _

"_Mind-boggling?" I supply before he shrugs._

"_I guess. I was kinda going for something more dramatic. Like 'unplumbed.'" He shakes his Faramir head of hair. "No that's not right. Anyway, don't tell anyone. It's not our place."_

_A chuckle dramatically escapes my throat before I look out his dinky office window. It looks out to a typical foggy day in Bath. Some pigeons are flying around as if they've got nowhere to go and it takes me elsewhere entirely. There are some places I'd rather be, and Andrew has somehow become so perceptive in his way that he knows. And if he knows, then it's safe to say Dawn knows too. _

"_I would never." Comes out, and we both know it's not the truth. This is something Giles needs to know. Like. Now._

"_Will." He warns and I roll my eyes. "We can't go to Giles and Rob before Faith and Buffy do."_

"_I know."_

_He sighs and takes out a travel pamphlet._

"_Dawn going with you?" I ask, changing the subject, and it seems to work._

"_No. Just me and you."_

"_I don't know Andy. Travelling is taking its toll on me lately." I lie and hope it's convincing enough._

_But it's not, evidently, as he rolls his blue eyes before he gives me a reproachful look._

"_Puh-leaze." He retorts. "It'll do you some good. Besides, Cozumel is always nice this time of year." He smirks as he hands me something that looks an awful lot like a plane ticket. "It'll get your mind off some things that are neither here nor there."

* * *

_

Willow's pressing some buttons with superhuman speed as she texts something on her palm pilot. The beauty of having an old school palm pilot is lost on the others as she presses the 'send' button with a flourish.

--_Arrived in Bath. Got the mirror. Going in. W.—_

"There. Done." She looks up to find the others look at her expectantly. Apparently, she'd been assigned Head of Operations while she'd been typing away like a mad typewriting caper. "Guys?"

"Can I ask, why in the world are you're using a techy gadget when you've got the ability to yak telepathically with just about anyone?" Spike says and Willow sees the others just stare at their nails and feet.

"Saving energy." She responds briskly and it whisks the others into shape completely. It's not like she wants to be quick with them, but they've got a road to build up ahead, and she wants to get it over with as soon as she can. Her motives are somewhat selfish, but with Teresa in possible danger, she's passed the point of caring.

"Where do you want the mirror?" Riley asks as he brushes a few strands of hair away from his eyes. His fingers roam the frame sensitively and Willow gives him a sharp look before he brings his hand away and stuffs it into one of his pockets.

"Right there will do." She says.

The next few moments are a blur as directions are shot to Buffy and Xander whilst Riley and Spike are used as gophers for her few errands. When everything is finally set to her liking, Will motions to them to keep behind her as she lays her sweaty hand on the glass pane.

After a few moments, she brings her hand down and sighs in defeat.

"Anybody wanna give it a try?"

"What? Is it not working?" Ry asks as he comes forward, laying his large hand on the surface, and as he does so, his hand, complete with arm and body falls through.

"Wha—."

As he picks himself up, the others can see that Riley has stepped through and in doing so, all of his attributes have been switched symmetrically.

"Ry!" Xander shouts as he bangs the glass with both hands.

"Don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine."

Willow cocks her head a bit and brings her hand to the pane once more, but yet again, is met with resistance. "How'd you do it?"

"I dunno. I guess I wasn't really expecting it, and it just happened."

"Hey Red? What happens if the mirror breaks while Dutch is in there?" Spike asks with a smirk and in response, Ry gives him a scornful look.

"Shut up Pratt."

"Guys, shut up. Wills? Spike's got a point. What happens if this thing breaks while we're in there?" Buffy asks, finally gaining a little assertiveness through it all.

Willow sighs and wishes things were easier than they are. With only one of them being able to go through the mirror, things aren't really going according to plan, and re-thinking everything this late in the game might prove to be too risky.

"Okay. No breaking of the mirror. I have no idea what might happen, but it can't be good. Let's all have another try at getting through before we decide anything else."

So one by one they all try again, and as Spike lays his hands on the cool glass, he can feel a little give beneath his fingertips.

Frowning, Willow notices and gives him an approving nod before he rests all of his weight on the surface. Instantly, he's by Riley's side.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He moans and the others fail to suppress their laughter.

"Not too happier about this than you, Spike."

"Alright guys. Looks like you're the ones we're relying on for what has to go down in there. We'll look after things over on this side. What are your surroundings like?" The redhead asks as she picks up an old tome.

They both turn on their heels and have a look.

"Dark." Riley mutters. "And empty."

"Kinda like the sewers in Sunnyhell." Spike observes calmly.

"Or the inside of your wallet." Ry snaps back with a smirk.

"Yeah, remind me to thank the guy who signs my pay checks, _boss._"

"Guys! There should be a door to your left—or our left?—anyway, it says here that the door, once opened, will lead to the place where your heart desires to be. So think faerie who wants to meddle in Faith and Buffy's affairs. Mainly a little girl." Will explains carefully as her eyes never leave the musty pages of the book.

"Right. You got that Finn? No boy band fantasy land."

"Shut up."

"Guys!" Buffy scorns and it seems to sober both of them completely. "For Terry's sake, please take this seriously. For me."

Will looks up from the tome and when she feels like they've both gotten the message, explains a bit more about what they might encounter in their upcoming adventure.

"Don't be fooled by anything in there. You'll most likely stumble upon some puzzle-like challenges where a loss could mean an eternal stay in Bizarro World, so be on you guard and be smart about decisions. No joshing around."

"Yeah, but Red, what the hell are we looking for?"

"The faerie, nimrod."

"Yeah, but what of him? I mean, do we just waltz into His Tinkerbellness' adobe and get rid of him?"

Willow sighs and stares desperately over to Xander and Buffy who're keeping their eyes locked on the dynamic duo over on the other side of the glass pane.

The redhead has grown over the years, not in height, but in maturity, and it shows. Even though her skin looks more radiant than ever, some grey hairs are starting to show, and she knows that she's subject to more stress than she'd like to be, but that's life. Her relationship with this universe starts and ends with The Council and the Scoobs, and the rest of her time is spent travelling places she'd never dreamt to ever be.

"Look, I dunno what's going to happen there. Hopefully things will just sort of fall into place as they happen. All I can say is that if you really have your priorities straight, things will go better than if you don't."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be keeping tabs on Rob and his decision making skills over at The Council. Maybe check in on Giles, Andy and Dawn and see if they're all right. And most of all, make sure that the mirror stays intact while you guys are in there."

Goodbyes and Good Lucks are exchanged but cut short when Willow's palm pilot bleeps into life, signalling incoming mail.

_--I was attacked in the garage, I'm hurt but I'll be okay. Rob prolly has wind of what's going on. Watch your backs. M.--_

"Shit."

* * *

"Okay, so we've got more or less the rundown on Faith and Terry and the others, but how do we keep track of Itchy and Scratchy in Faerie Land?" Xander asks as the three of them take a seat by the mirror. "Can you get through to them?"

Willow sways her head in negation. "No can do. Magick immunity covers a lot."

"So what's the plan for us three?" Buffy asks eagerly, and it's obvious she's primed and ready to hurt something or someone. She's come a long way from her General Buffy days and Willow is glad that she's sidestepped that role for this situation, and let her take over.

"Well, I was thinking that we could split up. Someone has to confront Rob, someone has to keep the mirror safe, and someone should really check on Giles and the others." From her bag, she pulls out a map and lays it on the table. "We're here in Bath. From what Robin told Riley, he sent Giles to London to help maintain the peace due to the whole sun fiasco, and apparently Andrew and Dawn are with him. Now, Robin is in London as well, so whoever wants to check up on the guys could tag along with the other for the Robin 21 question session."

"Sounds good Wills." Buffy says as she gets up immediately. "Ship me off to see my favourite principal. I've got some suspensions to assign."

"Me too. Wanna check on the Dawnster and her crazy scone eating sidekicks." Xander adds as he stands next to the blonde.

"Okay. That leaves me with mirror duty… Duty."

* * *

_--Have arrived in Seychelles. Nothing new to report, just that Mr. Perfect gets seasick. Pass it on. Also, we're moving to a little bungalow by a secluded beach. Still on the look out for the car that ran me down. F and S are pretty strung. M. --_

_--Spike and Ry are off to FL. Don't ask. B & X have gone to rough up the Prince of Thieves. Make sure to set up the shield once at the bungalow. Make sure T is always with F or G. Try not to split up. W.--

* * *

_

She's been alone since sending Xander and Buffy off to London, and the silence and loneliness is slowly getting the better half of her. She sighs and lands her gaze on the mirror. There's a glint through the glass that she hadn't noticed before, and frowning, she gets up from her seat at the table and carefully approaches the frame. The mirror itself is just your any old mirror found at the local pawnshop, but where the magic lies is really in the frame itself.

Laying hands on it was just a stroke of luck. Will made the jump from Madagascar directly to _somewhere_ where she thought she might be able to find a frame of the sort, and it just so happened that the old man she was used to deal with had one in stock and was trying to figure out how to get rid of it. It happened to be an ugly piece of artistry, and he claimed that it was repelling business. Will was only too pleased to take it for a measly price.

The glint is more evident now, like there's a lit candle behind her and the glow is reflecting on the glass. But… There is no candle.

"Spike? Have you guys found the door yet?" She asks the pane, but only receives a long silence in answer.

Intrigued, she slowly lifts her hand to the glass surface again, only to feel comforting warmth radiating through it.

"Spike?" She tries again. "Riley?" But there's nothing. She can only see herself through the glass.

After about 5 minutes of intently staring herself down, she sees _it_. Applying a little more pressure to the glass, she tries her hand on the pane again, only to see it go through, and sense a cool wave like feel curl around her fingers.

Victoriously, she pockets her palm pilot and takes a deep breath before muttering a small incantation to protect the room before taking the plunge into Faerie Land.

* * *

**A. N. **Long time, I know I know... Little inspiration from the wonderful novel Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrel for this chapter what with all the going through mirror talk and all.

* * *


	8. Sam

**AN:** Ahoy all! Back from the depths of forestry and fauna fun!fun! and diving back into typing. Sam. Riley's wife. That I've taken the liberty to slightly butcher and mold to my liking. We just caught a glimpse of who she was (first name basis, really) in that heartbreaking S6 ep, As You Were. So she's basically an OC... Anyway. I tried my best. Made her Russian for obvious reasons and huh, yeah.

* * *

**  
According to Wikipedia: **This usage originated from the famous Delmonaco Restaurant in New York City, as item #86 on their menu, their house steak, ran out often in the 19th century.

* * *

**SAM**

_I don't know how it happened, but I suddenly have a knife stuck in my left thigh. And it hurts like a mother. Ry's beside me, with blood running down his cheek from an open gash beneath his eye. It looks like he's dancing with the Tamultae, so much so he's got this thing under wraps. The Tamultae seems to be on its last legs, but I could be wrong._

"Sam!" A rash clipped tone calls out to me, but the pain in my thigh is near blinding, and I can barely make out who's calling out to me.

Ry jumps and lands a right kick into the Tamultae's stomach, making it fall back a bit, giving him a bit of a break.

"Sam!" There's my name again, and this time there's more urgency laced in its tone. "Sam!"

Xander suddenly comes into view and a sigh involuntarily escapes my lips.

"Spassiba." I mutter softly. My eyes dart back to where my husband should be and I notice that he's not fighting this thing alone anymore. Spike's holding onto the demon while Riley gets the tranq gun ready. He makes the shot and the demon and Spike fall to the ground in a very ungraceful manner.

Two arms are struggling to get me up now, but my body's not cooperating and Xander stifles a grunt. "Go limp." He instructs softly into my ear as his grip tightens around my waist. "Sam! Go limp!" He says again, and it sounds like he's so far away.

"Xander?" I manage, and the last thing I see before everything goes dark is his ANYA tattoo at the base of his neck. And it makes me wonder why it's Xander coming to my rescue, and not someone else.

* * *

  
"Can I ask you something?" Manny asks Sam as the latter changes the dressing on the watcher's hurt leg.

They reached the little beach house a few hours back, and only settled after Sam and Faith effectuated a few patrols around the area while Gravis and Manny set up the protection shield around the vicinity.

The sun set a few minutes ago, and Manny and Sam are taking the opportunity to regroup out in the rustic living room while Faith and Gravis put Teresa to bed.

"Shoot." Sam answers systematically, warily eyeing the gash on the Louisianan's leg. "Gonna need some stitches."

"Forget the stitches. Just bandage it real good." Manny says through clenched teeth when a shot of vodka is poured over the wound. "It'll heal. I've had worse."

Sam rolls her eyes before emitting a small smile. "Yeah, I can tell." She says. "Like, what the hell is this?" She asks, pointing a roll of tape to a blunt scar near her kneecap.

Manny chuckles and nods her head back to the back room. "You'll have to ask the boss. She tells it better than I can."

"I bet."

"Yeah. A bit more colourful." Manny sighs as she lays her head back against the top of the couch and eyes Sam from the corner of her eye. "Thanks."

Sam holds her gaze for a bit before swatting the watcher's leg. "No prob. How's your head?"

"Okay. Nothing a little ASA won't fix."

Sam nods briefly and wonders when it was exactly that things became so complicated. _When you decided to go along with this crazy plan, _she thinks over sullenly. The air between them grows stale as they both keep their eyes locked on the bandaged leg, and listen to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

The house is actually an abandoned shack that Riley and Sam own under names that only they know, that they use once a year, if they ever have time to celebrate their wedding anniversary. It's located in the middle of nowhere, by a gorgeous strip of white sandy beach. When Manny discovered that Seychelles' magnetic field was ideal for a hideaway, Sam brought up the cottage idea.

"Hey." She breaks the looming silence before slowly getting to her feet. "Come have a smoke with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

The air is warm and heavy as they sit out in the back, in full view of the ocean. Sam's been thinking that in different circumstances, she'd be at ease right now, but that's not the case. She's on edge, what with the whole shenanigans that have been going down. Spike and her husband are off in a different plane, her best friend's been attacked and hurt, someone's after an innocent little girl, and if that doesn't cut the cake, she thinks that her feelings towards the closest people in her life have been changing.

There was a time when she thought that her undying love for her soldier boy would be the last thing she would ever experience. But that time has long past, and Sam can't help but experience that some things are just meant to change. She doesn't really know why exactly, and after months and even years of trying to understand, she's left that for people who know better.

Riley and her have had a rocky relationship at best, what with them risking their lives practically everyday and all, but that's not what has slowly torn them apart. She's come to the conclusion that where both of them live for their job, Riley however will always dwell for it. He never talks of kicking back someday, and spend the rest of his golden age days in a secluded little town where no one knows the abc's of teaser guns and Kevlar and Teflon vests. And she doesn't get why he doesn't. _Isn't that what everybody wants in life?_

"Hey, what was that you wanted to ask me?" She asks, suddenly remembering Manny's question.

Manny sways her head in the Russian's direction and lets her head slip a bit.

"Just wondering if you were worried about Riley." She says slowly, before she shakes her head. "But hey. I know you are, it was a stupid question. Forget about it."

"It's not stupid." Sam answers, under her breath. "I'm not. Worried I mean. I'm not."

She sees Manny wince her eyes and shake her head, effectively loosening her ponytail, and making a few strands of jet-black hair fall in front of her face, and suddenly everything that was murky becomes crystal clear. At least, to Sam's point of view.

"Hey chicas." They both turn around to see Faith drag a chair next to them, effectively breaking the growing apprehension between the two. "This a private conversation, or can I crash?"

Sam smiles before leaning back against a wooden pillar holding the porch up. She glances over to Manny before softly punching Faith in the arm.

"Matter of a fact, this was an A and B conversation. So why don't you C yourself out of it?" She says, cracking a grin, and stifling a few chuckles.

"Nice one. Been waiting long to pull that one out of your sleeve?" Faith laughs before handing them each a glass. "Found this in the cabinet underneath the sink by the way." She says, holding up a bottle of amber liquid before filling the respective glasses to the brim. "So if it's a cleaner of some sort, well… you should let me know like… now."

Sam smiles and nods before taking a sip and making a face. "S'good. Mr. Clean ain't got nothing on this."

All three of them share a chortle, before keeping the silence for a bit as Sam lights up once more.

"Terry asleep?"

Faith nods before draining her glass. "Yeah. Gravis'll be keeping first watch. I got dibs for seconds, so you two birds fight out the rest."

They stay silent again, Sam stealing a glance Manny's way every once in awhile, while Manny does the same. It's not lost on Faith and although she suspects there's been _something_ going on between the two, she refuses to interfere.

"This place ain't that bad, yanno Sam. Kinda wish we had a place like this back home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, to just lounge and shit? It'd be nice. Don't know if B'd like it, but I could make her come round."

"I'm sure you can be pretty persuasive."

Faith whistles a bit in the air, as Manny rolls her clear blue eyes. "You have no idea, Sammy."

The silence comes back but it doesn't last long. Sam's been staring at her worn combat boots and finding the laces of extreme interest. She's thinking of Ry, out there, doing what he does best, and how she knows he'll succeed. She's thinking of Manny's question and wondering why exactly she's not worried about him. Shouldn't she be? After all that would be the wife's duty, right? He's off, far and away, fighting for god knows what and for some reason, she's more worried about the people surrounding her than anything else.

"You worried about Buffy?" She asks suddenly, still staring at her feet.

"A bit. Kinda happy she's not off to Disney Land like Blondie and Ry. But yeah. Worried. She's been out of the game for a bit so she's gonna have to shake the rust."

"Worried she's lost a bit of stamina and resilience?" Inquiring minds want to know.

Faith smirks their way before swaying her head a bit. "Oh, hells no. Nothing to be worried about there."

"Well, you should know." Sam says cockily, taking the last drag of her cigarette.

"She'll be fine." Manny says, locking eyes with Sam. "Ry too."

Sam nods a bit and tunes out the new conversation that Faith and Manny have started. Something about running water and wishing Xander was around to fix the plumbing. Hey eyes land back to the front steps, where their feet are collectively resting, and studies them unconsciously. Faith's wearing her usual Chanel motorcycle boots that were a gift from some maharajah of some kind, Manny's wearing her familiar Stan Smith Adidas runners and she's got on desert combat boots, laced all the way up to the top of her shins, as they should be.

Suddenly, she starts to unlace them, slowly taking her time as she removes them one foot at a time.

"… maybe check the well and grab some buckets or something. Getting the corrosion out from the pipes won't be a party I'll want to attend." Faith says as Sam turns her head to look at them once more.

"I got third, okay?" She says, cutting in. "Watch, I mean."

Manny glances her way and nods. "Sure thing." It's said with warmth and understanding, and Sam gives a little smile her way.

Faith stays silent as she watches both of them with growing interest. Sam's got her hair loose and looks tired and fed up. So does Manny, but she on the other hand, looks content. Like she's exactly where she wants to be.

"Hey." Manny says as she gently taps on one of Sam's bare feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm fine."

Faith's eyes grow wide, matching Manny's and Sam's. Word slip? Word slip or not, she doesn't want to stick around to find out. As gracefully as she can, she slowly gets up before making her way back inside.

* * *

Sam sighs as she takes yet another look at her watch. She's only been keeping watch for three quarters of an hour, but it feels like a lot longer. Teresa's sound asleep, softly breathing in and out in a regular pattern that Sam feels soothing. There's just something in basking in the presence of a child.

"_Yeah, babe. I'm fine". Babe. You said babe. To your best friend. _Softly, and careful not to wake Terry, she lets a lone groan escape her throat. What killed her the most was Manny's response.

"_What did you say?" _Manny's voice was edgy and threatening.

"_Nothing. I call you babe all the time." _Sam answered, this time on the defensive: something she'd practically never experienced before.

"_Never like that."_ Manny voiced out, _"It sounded like you…"_

Sam had just shut her eyes and stretched her legs in the sand, and Manny took that cue to get up.

"_Sam."_

Sam didn't answer. She just opened her eyes and let them fall on the beach lying in front of them.

"_Sam."_ Manny tried again. _"What did it mean?"_

"_I don't know yet."_ She turned to look at the watcher, and instantly regretted it.

Manny's youthful face was strained in the shadows and full of… hope? Was that what it was? No… Couldn't be._ Are you that clueless about her feelings towards you?_

"_Okay. Okay. I'll be waiting."_

Sam sighs again, and watches the moonlight fall generously through the window and onto Teresa's sleeping figure. Outside, there's a slight breeze making the leaves rustle a bit, and thus, making soft moving shadows in the room.

Morosely, she thinks of Faith and Buffy, and how their love created something amazing in Teresa. She thinks of Dawn and Andrew, loving what they do, and loving whom they're doing it with. She thinks of Spike and Xander, two people who used to despise each other, who've now tentatively come around to something beautiful. Finally, she thinks of herself and Riley, and wonders what they've accomplished together. No house. No kids. No family. No strings. Just a job. That's the only thing keeping them together. A stupid job.

Subconsciously, she thinks of Manny, and what they could accomplish together. It's all very fantasy like, but she knows, just knows, that a life with someone like Manny, could prove to be, in the end, mighty interesting. _Oh, who am I kidding?_


	9. Spike, take two

**According to Tony:** My favourite number is 86. I don't know why. I guess I forgot. Kinda ironic, when you think about it.

* * *

**SPIKE**

_The doorbell feels cool beneath my finger, as it lingers on the buzzer. These Californian winter nights are decidedly refreshing, especially for us. Sam and Ry are side by side, holding what is supposed to be some sort of poor man's pudding, whilst Harris is slowly losing his grip on the scalloped potato dish. Pot Luck Christmas. Is there any other kind? Apparently not. _

"_Little help here Human Wonder." Harris whines as the pan slowly slips from his grasp. _

_The door opens as I take the dish away from him, before following Crew Cut and GI Jane indoors. The inside smells like Christmas: cinnamon, spiced mulled wine, roasted turkey and fruitcake. Something that brings back painful repressed childhood memories that apparently, make me "more human". Load of bullocks is what it is._

_Through the plethora of "Merry Christmas!", "What time did your flight arrive?" and "You should have called! Andrew could have picked you up.", we finally manage to shed our coats and slowly make way to the living room where the little one is softly sleeping the young night away in her bassinet. _

_There's a mighty tree in the corner, and even though it's authentic in a synthetic kind of way, it's sort of making my heart crumble. _

_Ry and Xander have taken a seat on the sofa and have started pleasant conversation with Dawn and Rupert, whilst Sam has awkwardly tried to join the girls plus Andrew, in the kitchen. And that's where I find myself, leaning against the frame of the door between the kitchen and the living room. Silently listening in as my eyes go over all the food that's been prepared._

_They land on Faith, and it makes me wonder if she knows yet. About Teresa. From the looks of her, I'd say she's suspecting something, but has refrained from saying anything. Poor girl. Suddenly, Buffy is by her side, and all is right with the world. Her mood changes dramatically, and her face becomes more animated. _

"_Blondie! Merry Christmas!" She says as she makes her way towards me, extra beer in hand. "Figured you wouldn't want to try B's botched spiced wine." Her eyes are in mine, studying them, and I just know what she's thinking. _Where did Teresa get her chocolate coloured eyes?

_A smile involuntarily makes it's way to my lips and I gladly accept the offered bottle before quickly excusing myself. She nods and I make my way to where Buffy is clad in an apron that has never seen the kitchen light of day, holding a turkey baster and asking Andrew when it was last soaked. When Andy swiftly comes along and takes over before any real damage is done, I permit myself to envelop her in a warm embrace. _

"_Merry Christmas Buffy." I softly whisper in her ear. _

"_Hey." She whispers back, and I can feel her smile against my cheek. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_She leads me to the porch out back, tightening her sweater vest against herself, and gives me a half-hearted smile. _

"_I figured it out." She starts off weakly. "But…"_

"_You still haven't told her." I say, finishing her sentence. "She's a smart girl, Buffy. She already knows something's amiss and that the Little One shouldn't be calling me "Old Man" when she grows older."_

_She sighs and leans against the siding on the wall._

"_I know she knows. We've just been… tip toeing around the issue." She says. "And 'Old Man'? What has Xander been teaching you?"_

"_Can I give you a piece of advice? Don't. Tip-toeing always brings a load of trouble along, especially when it's on eggshells."_

_Her nose twitches a bit and it makes me smile. _

"_She'll understand." I try again. _

"_I know, but it's just… Tonight isn't the night for that. Can't you just be…" She trails away again and I find myself nodding._

"_Be proud papa for one more night? Yeah." I answer. "But that's it. She has to know, luv. She has to be the one to feel like I felt. Otherwise it isn't bloody fair, and you know it."_

* * *

The dirt road ahead of them is long, filled with sharp curves and strange shadows. The sky is overcast, and it seems to Spike that it could easily be night time. Something he isn't too happy about.

There are trees, babbling brooks, meadows, stone bridges, castles and cattle all in the distance, and even though they've been walking at a speedy pace for the better part of an hour, they just can't manage to get close to anything or anyone. But if things keep progressing like the way they are, an alternate course of action will be suggested, and Spike knows that he'll be hearing complaints from his companion.

As they keep walking, Riley bends down to pick up a random pebble, and idly starts to play with it in his hands. He throws it around a few times before catching it again in midair, then proceeds to twirl it around through his fingers before throwing it again. But he misjudges the throw and the pebble suddenly finds itself propelled Spike's direction. Without another thought, the blonde's right arm comes up and his hand grabs the small rock before any damage is done.

Riley briefly stops walking to give him an odd look.

"What?! Can't share your bloody nugget?" Spike wonders bitterly, and as he studies Riley's face, he suddenly becomes aware of what the soldier is staring at.

"You caught that too easily." He says slowly. "I mean for a lefty."

"Yeah…" Spike quickly lets the small rock drop to the road and examines his hands.

He flexes them quickly before taking an imaginary golfing stance.

"Oh, balls." He mutters and Riley does the same thing. "Here I am, suddenly right handed? Oh the joys of mirror land. Have you suddenly become a lefty?"

Ry nods and frowns. "It's weird that we didn't feel it though. I mean, if I had never thrown that rock, we would have never known."

"Guess we have to keep that under consideration."

"Under consideration for what? We don't even know if we're in the right place."

Spike rolls his eyes for show, but knows that Riley is right. He does, however have a strange feeling that they are, in fact, in the right place. There's just something wrong with the whole scenery that makes everything seem so… right. _Something's not right when there's nothing wrong._ He does a three sixty with his arms spread out as he keeps walking.

"Look at your surroundings! Castles, stone bridges, Holsteins and Belgians grazing lazily in meadows, Lilliputian flowers, endless tributaries flowing nowhere! What more could make this place a little more Sprite-ish?"

"Faerie-ish." Ry corrects.

"Good day to you, sirs." Says a voice, seemingly out of nowhere.

Stopping in their tracks, they slowly both turn around and let their gaze fall upon a stocky man wearing what looks like a burlap cloak. Standing a little over 5 feet, he brings his head back to examine Spike and Riley.

"I thought I heard you fine fellows talk about faeries?" He says, clasping his hands in front of him, in such a way that his cloak closes around him uniformly.

Both Riley and Spike look at each other through eyes of uncertainty and caution before the stocky man politely coughs into his waiting hands.

"Um, yeah." Spike finally starts. "I, uh, mean, why yes. Would you happen to know of them, perchance?" He cringes his teeth when he hears Riley suppress a chuckle at the sudden switch of accents.

It doesn't seem to faze the stocky man however as he beams in delight before clapping his hands together again.

"Well, I do happen to know of a certain gentleman living over the east side of the knolls across the Hillside Meadows, but I'm sure you are aware that information of that value comes at a special price."

"Of course, of course. But tell me more of this gentleman. Would he know how we could contact the faeries?" Spike asks, as he crouches down a bit to be of equal height with the stocky man.

"Faerie." The man is quick to correct him, and Spike sees a vivid glint go through his eyes, as if he is excited to be right for once. "As in one. Singular. And this gentleman would make it his pleasure to show you the way."

"So what's the price?" Riley asks, and the stocky man gives him a frown before turning to Spike.

"Cornwall?"

Spike can't help but snigger before giving Riley the once over. "Iowa, unfortunately. But more about this levy. We carry no purse."

The stocky man seems to accept this before clasping his fat hands together in delight.

"Oh that's fine, fine. Yes, yes, you see, I do not have any monetary interests. I do however, have a son who loves to arm fight, but unfortunately does not get to compete often, due to the fact that wanderers are so sparse in this part of the country, and so I was wondering if you two chivalrous men might want to partake in a little diversion? And if you win, then all of my knowledge is at your service."

After exchanging nods with Riley, Spike gives the stocky man a brilliant smile. "We would love to, Mr..?"

"Oh, Mr. Bunting. Oh! This is so exciting! Come along! Come! Quickly now!" And off Mr. Bunting goes, at a surprisingly quick pace, leaving Spike and Riley to follow behind.

"Kind of weird that he just popped out of nowhere, don't you think?" Riley asks as he rolls up the sleeves to his white shirt.

"Yeah. Something's not quite right."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. He seems too eager to please."

Spike shakes his head before nodding towards a little thatched roof house that wasn't apparent a few minutes before. "No. That's not it. I mean, yeah, there's that, but… we win, we get what we want. But what happens if we lose?"

* * *

"Angus! Angus! Oh, Angus! Come out and meet… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." Mr. Bunting says in his buoyant way.

As Angus, a string bean of a boy, comes out of the thatched roof house and into the yard, Spike extends his hand for him to shake, and Riley does the same.

"William."

"Conrad." Riley says, and Spike gives him a funny look. Riley just shrugs.

"Ah, yes! William and Conrad are here to partake in a little arm wrestling match!"

This seems to go over well with Angus, who remains mute, but motions to the side of the yard with his hand, showing a small table with two already lit candles. Riley and Spike follow him to the table, as Mr. Bunting excitedly follows them whilst explaining the rules.

"Angus is a fantastic arm wrestler, as he was born ambidextrous. And so, the rules are simple, and of the following. One of you shall fight my son with his right hand and the other with the left. Simple, no? And if you are both successful, then I'll be most grateful to help you along your journey." He says, not pausing to breathe. "So, shall we commence? Left hand? William?"

Spike nods and draws the chair back before it dawns on him. Willow had warned them about this. _You'll most likely stumble upon some puzzle-like challenges where a loss could mean an eternal stay in Bizarro World, so be on you guard and be smart about decisions. _How did Mr. Bunting know that he's naturally left-handed? And is the tall lanky man named Angus really Mr. Bunting's son? _No matter, there's no time to dwell on it right away. _

He shakes his head before smiling Riley's way.

"If you do not mind, Mr. Bunting, I do believe that my companion here, Conrad, would be delighted to start off with the left hand. I hurt my left arm a few weeks back, and it still hasn't recovered. Isn't that right, Conrad?"

Riley forces a tight smile as he takes the offered seat.

"That's right, William." He says, keeping the brilliant smile as he explains apologetically Mr. Bunting's way. "Too boisterous with the goats, he is."

Spike winces his eyes into almonds before giving the soldier a playful slap to the head. "Learn some new big words, _Conrad?_"

All of this seems to bring Angus out from his mute state, as he slams his hand against the wooden table and gives a little cry.

"Ay! We startin' this thing o'wha'?" He says angrily, and Spike is taken aback with his accent.

He glances a bit to where Mr. Bunting is sitting, and wonders why a man with a clear strong accent from Manchester would have a Scottish son named Angus. But the wondering stops as Mr. Bunting stands and places his hand over Riley's and Angus'.

"On my call, after three." He says, ever in his present excited tone. "1. 2. 3!" And he lets go and watches with amusement, as Angus seems to dominate right away.

Spike cringes his teeth in distress as he witnesses Riley struggle with the power that is slowly escaping his grasp. He shuts his eyes briefly before re-opening them to a scene he's glad to see. Riley has Angus' fist inches away from the lit candle, and before he knows it, the flame is snuffed and melted wax goes flying everywhere.

"Woot!" Ry cries out, in a decidedly non-Conrad way, and gives Spike a flying high five, to a displeased Mr. Bunting, and even angrier Angus.

To keep things quick and short, Spike takes Riley's seat and takes Angus' right hand into his own. He slowly curls his fingers around the other man's fist, and tries to remember Angelus' long lost advice about arm wrestling. It's not something he's done often, and if he remembers correctly, Angelus had whipped his ass every time. But Angelus was big, and very strong, and nowhere near the size of puny Angus. _It's all in the technique. Roll of the wrist._

"Think Over The Top." Ry whispers softly into his ear as he crouches down next to the table. Spike just rolls his eyes at the mention and before he knows it, he can feel Angus push down towards the left side of the table, and Spike, just as Riley did before hand, struggles to regain power.

But, he pushes his toes against the soles of his boots, and flexes his leg muscles as he grits his teeth and tries to gain a bit of a lead. When he gracefully Shanshued, he unfortunately lost a lot of strength and stamina, but eventually made up for it after long work out sessions. But he'll never be as strong as he was, and so, he has to rely on what he's come to rely lately: his brain. Something, he noticed, that Angus is sorely missing.

Giving in a bit to Angus' strength, his hand comes down just mere inches away from the open flame. Storing a bit of his left over vigour, he lands his eyes into his opponents haunted ones, before dramatically frowning. Then, without any warning, he tries the old "What's that in the sky?" trick with his eyes. Comically, they grow wide as they suddenly stare out into the sky behind Angus. Within a split second he can feel his adversary flinch, and decides to make his move, pushing forward.

Next thing he knows, poor Angus has both hands coated with wax, looking lost and confused. Spike only smiles.

"Mr. Bunting? I do believe you owe us some pertinent information."


	10. Faith, partie deux

**According to Marty: **French soldiers were issued 85 bullets. When you ran out you were 86'd.

* * *

**FAITH**

_B's got the Velvet Rope album spinning in the back, and a few lavender scented candles lit while Janet croons out the lyrics to Rope Burn. The water is nice and warm, a nice contrast from the dull, cool jet that's spraying outside. I leave my long forgotten clothes in a puddle at my feet, and as my foot slides in, goose bumps make their way up my shins, and all the way up my legs. B looks up from underneath her lashes and just smiles warmly as she spreads her legs, giving me room to sit. _

_And when I do, and the water is up to my chin, and my head is lying back against her shoulder, I can feel her fingertips drawing lazy patterns on my inner thigh. The night was long and hard, and she probably knows in her own little Buffy way, and it's nice that we don't have to talk about it. Don't know why, really, but I don't like wasting time thinking about it._

"_This is nice." She says softly, "I mean, usually it's the other way around."_

_I laugh while our feet battle each other playfully at the other end of the tub._

"_Yeah." _

"_How was your night?" She asks, and I know she doesn't expect an answer. Her fingers are in my hair now, our little foot war all but over and done with. My dry hair is sticking to her wet fingers and drops of water are wetting the left side of my face, especially my ear._

"_Wet." I counter after Teresa mumbles something in her sleep then settles again. "It won't stop raining."_

_She lays a kiss on my bare shoulder before repositioning herself, bringing her knees up to cage me in. Being locked up never felt so good. Just stewing like this is honest; kinda makes us want to forget things that we'll no doubt try to remember in a few years time._

_She circles her arms around my waist protectively, like she's afraid of letting me fall or something, and I smile again. _I ain't gonna slip away, B._ Isn't that more or less the truth. Warm water drips from my arms as I lift them in the air, and arrange them over her legs. We probably look like we're campaigning to be the national naked women's bobsled team._

_Teresa moans again, this time a little bit louder, and I can feel Buffy flinch ever so lightly. We've both become attuned to the whole motherhood sitch like it was our second calling or something, but B seems to be more focused about it. Even kinda letting it take over the slaying, in all the ranges. Physically and even more so emotionally._

"_She's okay." I whisper and I can feel her nod. "She'll always be okay." It's the only promise I can actually swear never to break. And I know that for a fact. _I won't let you down, Baby T. You're my clean slate, kiddo.

_Then nothing. Just the sounds and squeaks of the little movements in the tub, the soft little hums coming from the bassinet in the bedroom, as the water slowly gets cooler as the minutes go by. And I can't help but feel that maybe this is it: There's nothing more to live for… Except maybe saving it all._

* * *

  
A pair of icy blue eyes. That's the first thing that Faith sees when she groggily opens her eyes. After that, it's just a simple game of connect the dots as she realizes that Manny is sitting on top her, straddling her waist, with her hands laying on her shoulders.

"Whoa, Man, B is so gonna kill you." She says, brushing away the sleep from her voice. "And Sammy." She adds, smirking.

Manny doesn't bother to respond as the grim tone in her eyes stays the same.

"Manny? What's going on?" Faith sits up, causing Manny to fall off the Slayer, who's checking her watch. "I thought you had third watch, how come you ain't making like Lassie?"

Manny's steely gaze suddenly crumbles like a castle of cards, and she looks the other way, towards the spare bedroom.

"It's Terry. And Sam." She says finally, her voice tainted with sand paper. "They're gone."

"Gone..?" The word escapes Faith's mouth as she rushes to the bedroom, slamming the door open, and noting that Sam and Teresa are, effectively, gone. "Gone." She whispers.

Just a mess of empty bed sheets and a broken chair remain in the deserted room.

"Gravis!" Faith shouts out as she re-enters the living room where the mechanic's sleeping. "Get up. Manny, tell me what the fuck happened." She orders as Gravis gingerly wakes up.

_I won't let you down, Baby T. _The world's a dangerous place when you realize that one of the only things keeping you sane has left. _Motherfucker._

Faith's on autopilot now, emotions have been kicked out to the curb, and a small part of her is delighted to finally be able to kick some ass. _But I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die._ The other part however is less ecstatic and just plain ruptured. _Teresa._

She pulls on her boots as Manny explains what happened. She doesn't interrupt, just keeps her eyes fixated on the floor.

"It was almost three, so I got up to replace Sam. But when I opened the door, I noticed the open window, the broken chair and the empty bed. The room was empty. Then I tried to wake you up. Emphasis on the 'try'." Manny explains softly, suddenly intimidated by Faith's change in demeanor. She's seen it before, and the only way she can cope, is by trying to laugh it off. Not always the best course of action. "Practically had to jump your bones." She adds, under her breath.

Faith hears her, but doesn't respond. She nods before she gets up again, and makes her way back to the room.

The window is, in fact, open.

"Gravis. Did you hear anything?" She asks curtly, turning to the mechanic, dismissing his increasing look of alarm in his furrowed brow, and it strikes her that this might be the first time he's witnessed or been part of circumstances like this one. And it makes her feel sick. _You shouldn't be here._

"No." Is all he can say, as if finding the right words has suddenly become a tad more difficult.

Faith sighs before nodding back to the couch, inviting him to take a seat. She waits, as patiently as she can manage, until he gets comfortable, and just watches him bow his head down into his waiting hands. She gives Manny a cautionary glance before giving her a few quick instructions.

"Have a look underneath the window for footprints in the sand." She says quickly, and waits until Manny nods before she continues. "Do a little recon around the house, but don't stray too far. You find something, you come and get me."

Manny doesn't need to be told twice as she slips into her runners and darts to the door while Faith turns back to Gravis. He looks panicked and confused, and she curses under her breath for thinking that he could be ready for this.

"Hey," She starts off softly, grabbing a seat next to him. "It's not your fault."

He doesn't nod, instead just keeps looking through his fingers.

"Grav."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Slowly and painfully, he lifts his head before resting his eyes in hers. Both are filled with sorrow and despair, but where Faith has learnt to mask them, Gravis' are haunting beyond despair.

"Teresa." He whispers softly, as if her disappearance is finally registering. "She's gone. And it's not like we're at the grocery store or something."

"Ugh! While I was keeping watch, how was Sam? Did she look different or something? I mean, she was a little rattled when she came to replace me, but… That was about something else, I'm sure of it."

"I guess, I mean, I don't know her that well, but sure. She looked a little perplexed but then again, we all kinda did, didn't we?"

Faith doesn't answer, instead lays a tentative hand on his thigh. Weakly, she tries to smile, tries to offer him comfort, but doesn't know how.

"If I'm feeling like I am, I can't imagine how you must feel." He murmurs softly, and lays his hand atop of hers.

When they first met, it was through a bar brawl, and Gravis came out of it bruised and battered. The start of their relationship was definitely superficial, and Faith knew that she was only with him to erase things she didn't want to be thinking about. Slowly, over time, and determination on Gravis' end, they came to an easy understanding with each other, and complimented each other tremendously well.

"So I'm thinking that after we come out of this, I could apply for the Council's Witness Protection Program." He says lightly, and it gets a smile out of the dark Slayer. "Just so, you know, I don't get tracked down for knowing too much stuff."

Faith just chuckles coldly before squeezing his thigh affectionately. "Please, if that were the case, you'd be holed up a long time ago."

"Faith!" Manny's voice calls out from outside, and seconds later, she rushes indoors. "The Humvee is still here, but the old Volks that was parked in the garage is gone. That's where the tracks from underneath the window sill lead to."

"Hold up Maestro, there was another car here?"

"Uh, yeah. Sam and Ry use it while they're here to save on gas. It's diesel."

Faith sighs and runs shaky fingers through her hair. Things have gotten a little more complicated.

"How many sets of tracks from the window?"

"One."

Faith frowns, before giving Gravis a fearful look.

"Terry's a light sleeper, especially in places she's not accustomed to." She says as it dawns her.

"She would have woken up for sure." Manny says, agreeing readily. Gravis just nods in confirmation.

"Unless…" He starts, but loses his train of thought, until Faith finishes it for him.

"They were caught under the same puppeteer scheme that Robin was?"

* * *

"Okay. Let's recap. What do we know?" Gravis says before Manny and Faith exchange amused glances from the driver and passenger seat in the Humvee.

It seems the initial shock has worn off, and has left him with renewed enthusiasm.

"I got hit on the ferry, so someone, presumably Robin, knew of our whereabouts, or where we were heading." Manny says as she tries to peel an orange while Faith keeps her eyes on the badly paved road.

"Right. So we hurried here, set up the shield, and checked the perimeter. Everything seemed clear at the time, but someone must have slipped in before we set up the shield. Otherwise, unless they've got mad magick skills, they couldn't have just come in." Faith sums up.

She glances in the rearview mirror and sees Gravis' pensive face as he looks out the window. She knows he's onto something, but is reluctant to tell.

"Grav?"

"Hmm?"

"Spill." She says softly, and Manny glances back between the two knowingly.

The mechanic simply frowns before exhaling loudly. He brings his fingers to his 2-day-old strawberry blond beard before tilting his head a bit.

"I was just thinking. There are a few things we didn't consider. One. Remember how Willow told us that Faeries are immune to Magicks? What if he came himself? Didn't send goons or whatever? He could've easily come through the shield."

Faith keeps her steely gaze on the road, knowing he's right, but not answering. With ease, she shifts the H1 into fifth gear as she steers the large vehicle onto the highway into the nearest town, Victoria.

"Two?" Manny asks as she offers him the other half of her orange.

"Two." He accepts the dripping fruit before carefully laying it onto his lap. He gives Manny an apologetic glance and she frowns in confusion in return. "What if… Sam took her?"

Faith nods. "Another possibility to consider."

"What!? Are you two serious?!" Manny says, and it's obvious she's outraged to even dare to think about it.

"Look Blue Eyes, you know better than anyone that we can't dismiss any possibility."

"This is Sam we're talking about! One of the good guys!" The Louisianan exclaims disbelievingly. "One of us." She softly adds.

"Manny."

"Fuck off. Both of you. There's no motive. Nothing at all."

"Hey!" Faith shouts and suddenly, the mood in the humvee turns sour. "Look, I know you don't wanna think about your girl that way, but we gotta cover all the angles and shit. Something we obviously didn't do right the first time. Teresa's missing, so get over it. We're not saying she did do it; so take a fucking pill, alright? Just… fuck." And the bravado finally crumbles as the Slayer loses her words and shakes her head. She softens a bit, before glancing at her Watcher.

Manny's eyes are hard and cool, and her features have sharpened.

"We all need to cool down." She whispers finally.

Gravis blinks before frowning Manny's way. "Your girl?"

* * *

"Yeah, just let it go already."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You're in love with your best friend." Gravis states disbelievingly.

Manny just rolls her eyes while Faith leads them through the harbour in Victoria.

"Shut up." She snarks back, clearly uninspired.

They make their way through the maze of fruit and vegetable vendors, fishmongers, and souvenir peddlers before arriving at the ticket concession for the ferry. Faith quickly explains to the vendor who they're looking for, and asks if he's seen them. The vendor, a small elderly man with greying hair and squinting eyes, points to an old beat up red Jetta in the line of cars on the side, waiting to get on the ship.

"A woman and a girl. In that car." He says. "Bought a ticket in a hurry."

"Thank you. No one else was with them?"

"No. Just the lady and the girl."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Faith turns around and motions for Gravis and Manny to follow her around the corner.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. They don't know that we're here so I say we wait until we're on board to do anything. Take them by surprise."

"Won't she recognise Ry's humvee?" Manny asks worriedly.

"Yeah, that's why we're leaving it here. We're getting on on foot." Faith explains as she digs her wallet out from her jacket. "Grav, go get us three tickets."

He nods and takes hold of her wallet before scurrying off to the concession stand, leaving the Slayer and Manny alone.

"Look. She's just brainwashed. Don't worry about it, okay? We'll fix things." Faith tries, but she knows it's weak, and Manny knows too.

"I know." She whispers. "I'm just wondering where she plans on taking Terry."


	11. Buffy II

**A. N. **Right, so on to the next chapter, yeah? It's been what? Like a hell of a long time? It seems that playoff hockey has drained all of my inspiration... Go Sens Go! So... I was thinking, that some of you must have heard the term to '86' and well, I'd love to hear where it came from or where you heard it from. It actually inspires me alot :) **  
**

**  
According to meetwickedfaith: **'It's origin comes from when they would dig grave sites 8 feet long and 6 feet deep. When a person died, they would be "86-ed".'

* * *

**  
BUFFY**

_ Xander hands me a hammer before gesturing towards a nearby box of nails. Galvanized steel. So not my thing._

"_Get to work." He says as he squarely lines up a two by four next to another._

_Gingerly, I hand the hammer over to Faith as she takes the last pull of her beer. She holds it oddly before giving me a peculiar look._

"_Hmm." She swallows and turns the hammer in her hands like an alien object. "What do you want me to do with this?"_

_Xander just rolls his eye before he shakes his head. "Slayers." He mumbles under his breath._

"_Um… nail something?" I cringe as the words roll off my tongue and she gives me a cheeky grin in return._

"_Don't need a hammer for that B." She gets up from her chair on the patchy lawn before tiptoeing around Xander. "You should know." She adds quietly for me to hear, but the alcohol has thrown off her calculations a bit._

_Xander stifles a laugh as he hears her last comment._

"_Please let it be true." He pleads towards the sky before he turns his head to give me a warm smile. "Please."_

_Faith snorts as she slaps the back of his head playfully._

"_Una cerveza?" She asks in passing._

"_Por favor." He answers as he pulls out a few nails from the box and keeps on hammering. The deck already looks better than the other one probably ever did, and its not even half done yet. My eyes spy Faith through the kitchen window, bustling about, grabbing more beer and fixing up a bowl of munchies and it finally strikes me. It's time. Time for all the crazy shit to be over. _

"_It is." I say softly, and Xander stifles a grunt as he pulls out his tape measure._

"_Sorry?" He says offhandedly as he checks something with his pencil before replacing it behind his ear. "It is what?"_

"_True." I answer, and it surprises me how not nervous I am. My eyes fall to the window again and they land in Faith's. They're heavy and unreadable. We haven't talked about this. Coming out. Seems like we've been on the same wavelength about the whole thing. She sways her head a bit to the left before giving me the half nod. "Faith and I. We're together."_

_Xander frowns a bit in what I think is some state of confusion._

"_But you're pregnant. With Spike's baby." He says slowly. "And I distinctly remember Faith having girly parts."_

"_Yeah." She says as she comes out, holding out a bottle of Dos Equis._

_He takes it from her gently, but just sets it aside. He coughs a little before he proceeds to dust off his jeans of sawdust. It seems to prove an impossible task 'cause he gives up easily._

"_Where did this happen?" He asks. _Where? Xand! Shouldn't the question be 'when'?

_Faith hands me the bowl of party mix before sitting in between my legs._

"_On the old deck." She says as she rests her head against my thigh, and I can feel her smirk through my jeans._

_He smiles a little and it looks like he's taking us in, both of us, one at a time, for the first time. Then he shrugs, takes a long pull from his beer, and reaches out for a handful of snacks._

"_Makes sense." He says simply, giving us his typical goofy grin. He looks over to where the pile of old rotten wood sits in the driveway, and then brings his head back to the nearly completed deck. "Here's to building things that last." He says, raising his beer in the air before he clings it to our own. His good eye lands in mine and I know that he means it. _So do I, Xander. So do I.

* * *

The halls to the Council Head Quarters are filled with people that Buffy fails to recognize. It seems however, that they all recognize her and Xander, as pretty much each and every one of them tilt their head in acknowledgement as they pass by the duo. And where Xander grins and waves at them, Buffy just stares ahead, keeping her head low.

"This place gives me the creeps." She whispers to Xander as he presses a button amidst a few more, calling the elevator.

"Yeah. Like who're all these people?" He says, looking around. "I guess this is how Brad Pitt feels." He mumbles, and Buffy gives him a funny look.

"Think Robin knows we're here?" She asks, and the elevator doors open silently, and they patiently wait for the herd of people to stream out from it before taking their place in the small cube.

"Most probably. I remember Giles saying something about magical cameras that made this place as secure as Fort Knox and as watched as Big Brother."

Buffy sighs and lets her lower lip pout. "Just great." She murmurs.

The elevator doors close up again, before the cube itself starts its ascent. The ride is silent as they pass by each floor, and Buffy takes this time to re-evaluate her plan of action. _Plan of action? Or attack?_

She shrugs before she stares down toward her boots. They're strapped up tightly, just the way she likes them, and the black leather is almost shiny. Granted, she hasn't had many opportunities to use them, but when she did, she made sure to use them to their full extent. They've seen their fair share of dirt, demon blood and vampire dust. And that was just that one time that she did use them, when a vampire and his demon minion had taken residence in the Lenwood's sewer system. She and Faith had roamed the sewers all night, searching for them, until they struck gold in the early hours of the morning._ Oh, the good old days,_ she muses as she watches the numbers flash on the screen on top of the doors. Point is, she's wearing her boots, and she feels like she's finally back in the game. Mr. Pointy in her jacket pocket, and her black leather boots strapped tightly onto her feet. Just the way she likes them to be.

When they reach the eighth floor, the elevator stops, and when the doors open, a short blonde haired man with his head bent over paperwork appears. He mumbles a little "Going up?" without looking up as he steps inside, and stands between Buffy and Xander (who're wearing dumbfounded facial expressions), as he keeps his eyes glued to the insides of his folder.

Buffy gives Xander a wide eyed look of "omigoodness" and Xander's face wears the almost identical comical expression.

"Andy?" She tries slowly, and she sees Xander concentrate on the floor numbers they've been passing.

"Yes?" Andrew answers, without looking up, clearly deeply absorbed into what he's reading. "We're going up, right?" He asks as he flips a few loose pages around in his manila folder.

"Uh, yes."

When they reach the fifteenth floor, Xander presses the "stop" button before he braces himself for the slight impact. The cabin rattles a bit, and when it's done, Andrew yelps a small "Hey!" as he finally looks up from his notes. His eyes go wide when he does, as they land on Buffy first, who places her index finger on her lips, making him understand to keep quiet.

She briefly nods over to Xander, before he nods back in return and mutters a few words.

"Done. I can't incant to save my life, so this glamour won't hold forever." He explains quickly and Andrew keeps his staggered look plastered on his face.

"What are you two doing here?!" He asks, almost squealing, and Buffy has to remind herself that this is her brother-in-law talking; not a testosterone free teenage boy. He turns to Xander before pointing his finger accusingly in his direction. "I thought you were in Madagascar?" Then he turns to Buffy. "And you! I thought you were not in Lenwood? Which I guess you are, so…"

"Alright Andrew, here's the deal. We think there's a Faerie after Teresa." Buffy explains quickly, and she lets her eyes fall into the Watcher's blue ones.

She knows how much her daughter means to Andrew, and she's convinced that she would know if Andrew was ever possessed or infatuated or... She's pretty sure he wouldn't carry the same effeminate demeanour that he usually does, and right now, she's pretty positive that he's really Andrew Wells, National D&D treasurer, and loving cohort to her sister.

She can hear Xander's slight foot tapping meddling itself with the constant elevator music, and it makes her antsy. Andrew just looks shocked.

"I knew it! That sun thing is a load of baloney. I mean, I read Manny's report and it's all very good and accurate, but there's something not right that's been bothering me. Then Robin wanted Dawn and me out there controlling the peace, but the people are taking all of this way too well, and… Oh I'm so glad you guys are here." He rambles on in a whispered tone as he gives Xander a glance. "How long will your glamour hold up?"

Xander shrugs helplessly and Buffy shoots him a frowning look.

"Will never should have taught you the little magicks you know." Andrew scoffs and it makes Buffy smile. Softly, he straightens his shirt before he mumbles a few incomprehensible words. "There. We should be good for another few minutes."

"How's Dawn? And Giles?" Buffy asks and Andrew's eyes light up at the mention of their names.

"I haven't seen Mr. Giles, I just know that Robin sent him out to Bath to look into his personal library for any new information. But that's bullshit, and Mr. Giles knows it. This is unprecedented stuff. I think he did just to get out of Robin's hair, or lack of. He's also using a glamour to fool Robin into thinking that he's really out there researching. Which he is, but you know, Mr. Giles is a smart man and—"

"And Dawn?" Buffy impatiently cuts him off as she glances over to her watch.

"Dawn's fine. Kinda spooked about the whole thing, but she's carrying on well. Robin sent her out there and she gladly went. She's reporting back to me precisely every half hour. She's out there on the streets with Bentley, so no harm no foul." Off Buffy's look, he hurriedly adds, "I'm not worried. She's undercover and the streets are quiet."

Xander frowns and fiddles with his eye patch that has gone loose yet again.

"I thought you were out there with her?" He says, as his thick fingers play with the strap behind his head.

Andrew nods assertively before swaying the manila folder and all its contents in front of their faces.

"I was, but the Kevlar vest they made me wear started to chafe my neck and I got a crusty rash to which I got a neat ointment from the medics on sixth? Wonderful stuff. So I bargained with Rob and I'm "conducting" my own little research, and you'll be startled to find the new discoveries I've made, I was just about to call Mr. Giles."

"Can we see?"

The blonde frowns and digs deep into his pockets.

"Well, here's a little container I keep with me, cause the ointment itself is in a bigger tube and I find it too big to—"

"Andrew. The research."

"Oh! Right. But let's get out of here. The glamour won't last much longer."

Buffy nods before she turns to Xander.

"Xander, you go with Andrew and try to piece a few more, uh, pieces together. I'm gonna go see Robin and try to figure him out."

"Why?" Andrew frowns. "Do you think he's possessed or something?"

"Yeah. We do."

The blonde shrugs. "Figures. The whole ethnological research department has been acting loopy since the sun did a one eighty."

"How come you aren't affected?"

Andrew smiles before tapping the side of his head.

"Jedi mind tricks…"

"Only work on the weak-minded." Xander nods knowingly, as he shows off a nerdy grin while Buffy just does the eye roll thing.

* * *

The door to Robin's office is slightly ajar and Buffy takes her time to peer through the crack. The receptionist at the front desk gave her a bright smile the minute she walked in and Buffy was startled to find herself looking back at, well, herself. A clear display box held the Buffybot's head neatly behind the receptionist, and it had taken her aback.

The receptionist, still smiling brightly, held her eyes for a second before nodding.

"I'll let him know you'll be seeing him." She said in a pleasant tone, and it surprised the Slayer that she carried that much authority. To be able to see the presidents of the Council at any given moment? Well, on any other day, she couldn't really see any use to that benefit, but right now, she was ready to kiss the young secretary named Dolores for it. Idly, she wondered if Faith received the same treatment whenever she came to see them.

With a serious nod, she took her cue and followed the hallway, which led to several doors, each clearly marked by name. Easily, she found Robin's door.

"Don't have to lurk behind the door, you know." Robin's cool voice makes her way to her ears and it makes her flinch. "Lurking from the inside is much more interesting."

His last comment has her chuckling and she has to remember to be on her guard. Slowly, she opens the heavy door fully, and gives him a warm smile as she walks inside.

"Sorry, not used to the royal treatment." She explains with what she hopes is a shy intonation as she takes her time to look around the spacious office.

It's large and dark, and Buffy finds the air heavy and stale. The look is very modern, yet still holds a certain old fashion vibe that is very pleasing. Various artefacts from the four corners of the world hang on the walls, an assortment of framed pictures, sceneries mostly, also adorn the walls and the mahogany sideboard near the window.

As for Robin, he's seated behind a small, neat looking desk. Fountain pen, calculator, label maker, desktop computer and laptop decorate its surface.

He chuckles as she sits in a waiting chair. "Yeah, Faith wasn't used to it either." He says thoughtfully before he adds, "At first, anyway."

She smiles again, an easy smile and she notices that it puts him at ease. "Robin." She acknowledges and he nods with a soft smile.

"Buffy." His complexion is a little lighter than before, and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he were sick. His eyes are almost empty and seem shallow and exhausted. He's completely shaven and it strikes her as odd that she's never seen him without any facial hair. He's dressed impeccably, as always, and Buffy hates to admit that he still possesses a boatload of charm, and briefly wonders if he has Dolores buy him his clothes. An odd thought to have at this given time, but she frowns it away and settles her gaze on him steadily.

"I've been turning over stones, looking for you." He says, and she's not sure where he's going with this, and she can tell that he doesn't know either. "I thought I saw Xander walk in with you." He says softly, eyeing his laptop screen thoughtfully for a moment before landing his murky eyes back into hers. "But I must've had too much coffee or something. He's not even in the same continent!" His voice is richer than she remembers it being, and she finds it amusing that he's picked up a slight British accent. She's heard stories from Faith and Dawn that the junior Watchers and Slayers call him The American, and she can't help but smirk now, seeing him all dressed in tweed, drinking his tea from his delft blauw teacup.

She smiles politely and silently thanks the heavens for any kind of glamour.

"Well…" She starts off and decides to go for broke. "With the whole sun extravaganza, I thought it would be a sage idea to keep Teresa safe." She tilts her head a bit to gauge his reaction, and when she doesn't see anything, a frown slowly settles upon her bright features.

"Not to worry about Teresa! How's she doing these days? Faith tells me that she might skip grade 3 altogether?"

"Grade 4." Buffy corrects. "She's doing great."

"Right, well, she's growing up so fast, and I hardly ever see her." He smiles a bit before glancing back to his laptop screen. "Well, she's safe, yeah? Faith is doing a superb job to keep on top of things." He says this, as if he's onto something and Buffy finds it quite unsettling.

"What do you mean she's safe? Of course I know she's safe." She says, and she finally sees a crack in Robin's façade.

His eyes grow large as he realizes that she's grasped something she wasn't supposed to and, weakly, he tries to regain composure.

"Yes, of course. That's what I meant."

Buffy narrows her eyes and tilts her head again.

"What aren't you telling me?" It's soft, and she knows Robin is finding it troubling.

He glances right above her head and she turns in her seat to find what he's looking at, but her eyes find nothing. When she turns back to look at him, he's still staring at something imaginary, but this time he's mumbling something underneath his breath.

"Rob?" _Please god, make it so that he's flown completely over the fucking birds nest._

Hearing his name, he blinks and gives her a cold smile.

"Buffy, here's the thing. Faith failed, only but a few hours ago. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have no choice but to cooperate with me on this one. I'm calling the shots and in order for you to do that, I'm going to need to you disappear. Completely." His voice isn't the same, and Buffy notes that its kind of sugar coated, but not? _Aspartame maybe?_

Quickly, she comes to a standing position and turns back again to look behind her. She catches a glimpse of a shadow before nothing. Frowning, she turns back to Robin and just has time to duck before a Louisville slugger swings in thin air above her head.

Swiftly, she rolls over to the other side of the room and quickly regains her footing and momentum.

"Oh you so didn't just do that." She warns, smirking wickedly. "Strike one."

Robin, or Possessed!Robin, angrily makes his way over to her, but is way too slow for her greater speed, and tries for another blow, this time to her legs, but once again, only finds air as she jumps up to avoid the swing.

"Strike two, Rob."

He smiles, and starts to laugh, almost amicably, and it somewhat throws her off. "Oh Buffy. Can't you see the big picture? Faith failed. And now we have her. You're in way too deep. I'm playing for keeps here Slayer. You won't be able to take this."

"You have her?" She frowns and takes a step forward, leaving her guard completely down and Robin just smiles and takes advantage.

But before he even has time to swing, her fist has found its way to the bottom of his chin and she watches with a satisfied look as he crumples to the floor with a sickening crunch.

"Strike three. Foul." She mutters, and when she looks up she notices Xander and Andrew by the door.

"Strike three. You're out." Xander corrects with a smile as Andrew excitedly jumps from one foot to the next. "Bow down to the puzzle masters."

"What?"

Andrew just looks down to his watch.

"We'll explain on the way. We're getting Dawn and meeting up with the others."


	12. Will, Red & The Witch

**AN. **Yeah... um, its been more than awhile, and a thousand apologies, covered in chocolate and other, um, random good things. At first, inspiration had left, and then it came back and then something happened for it to leave again, and its just been a rocky road of anything but ice cream. And so, without further ado, the latest installment, and again, sorry for the delay!_**  
**_

* * *

_**WILLOW**_

"_Whoa, Faith. Can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_She stops in her tracks and turns around to face me, her face pale against the already pale hospital walls. She has one arm slipped in her jacket sleeve while the other arm frantically tries to reach back for the other._

"_Um…" Her eyes remind me of the ones of an innocent child, which I guess she still is I suppose. Haunted and clouded with things no one ever needs to see. "Weren't you getting Blondie an' me some root beer?"_

"_Uh, well, yeah, I was going to, but I kinda want to talk to you first." I eye the cigarettes she's holding and wonder how long it'll take before she invites me outside with her. _

_She follows my gaze and comprehension dawns on her. She takes a deep breath before she sways her head from side to side, making her hair ripple over her shoulders. _

"_Hey, I hear ya, I know not to smoke in the house an' I already swore to B that I'd never do it in front of Teresa." She says defensively, and my eyes involuntarily light up as she finishes her sentence. I must look like I've got my head stuck in the clouds or something cause she brings a hand in front of my face and waves it gently. "Red?"_

"_Teresa? Buffy finally chose?"_

_Faith does the half smile slash nod thing she's so good at and I can feel my smile grow larger. _

"_Darcy was nice, but Teresa? Oh…"_

"_Yeah…" She's even more over the moon than I am and it makes me realize that she might have finally stopped running. It's about fucking time.  
_

* * *

_The blue smoke etches out from her nostrils, and I usually find it nauseating, but right now, it seems right, so I just let it pass. Fatih gives me a sidelong look before she brings her gaze down._

"_You still playing the same game?" I ask tentatively, remembering our hesitant talk when we had made our way back from L.A. to Sunnydale, a couple of years back._

_She doesn't spare me a look and keeps her eyes fixated on the pebbles lying on the ground._

"_Always will." She says, and it strikes me as odd that she knew how I was going to start. "Are you?" She throws it back at me, and finally brings herself to look me in the eye, and when she does, my heart does a flip._

"_I think so."_

"_Not caught up in pretending?" She takes another drag from her cigarette before she stubs it out on the heel of her boot. She doesn't give me a chance to answer as she voices out her own opinion. "I was. For a bit." She's staring far ahead now, looking at nothing in particular. "Got no direction, Willow. Never had and never will. This redemption thing we're all looking for? Don't think it's made to be found."_

"_I know."_

_She nods and smiles, something easy and it makes her dimples come out and play._

"_She always had me, Red. And she always will, even if she knows it or not. I…" She stops herself when an ambulance drives by us in a flurry of cacophonic noises. "She gave me a reason to stay this time, and I'm still here, you know? Redemption's jus' a word, but to me, in my mind, it's Buffy."_

_I can feel my brow crinkle. "But I thought redemption was something that couldn't be found."_

"_Yeah." She breathes out and smiles softly. "Have you found what you're looking for?" She lands her brown eyes into mine and studies me for a bit, but I don't answer. "Yeah, we all want the happy ending before the beginning even starts."_

_She gets up and makes her way to the front sliding doors of the hospital, while I'm stuck to the cement bench. She turns and sticks her hands in her pockets and rocks back on her heels. Yeah, just like a kid._

"_Hey." She calls out. "How 'bout that root beer?"_

* * *

Willow's been walking for over an hour now, and her feet are starting to ache and ultimately, starting to slow her down. Sighing, she bends over and brings her hands down to massage her calves. _All of this pain would be justified, _she thinks sullenly, _if I was actually going somewhere._

Contrary to Spike and Riley, there was no door waiting for the witch on the other side of the mirror. Just a faint light, at times bright, at what seemed to be the end of the stony hall. So she just started walking towards it until… well, until now. And she's still walking.

Idly, she notices the patterns in the walls, but there are some that she can't make out because of the darkness. Patterns showing vague stories of fantastic creatures only found in bedtime stories. Willow's been to countless new dimensions and never has she lain eyes on these incredible beings. Another hour goes by before she ends up at a crossroad with signs to the left, to the right and in front of her.

Willow frowns, and she looks them over. The one to the left indicates that its hall "LEADS TO WHERE YOU NEED TO GO." The one on the right says "LEADS TO WHERE YOU WANT TO GO." And finally, the one in front of her dutifully informs "LEADS TO WHERE YOU'RE GOING."

"Aw, fuck me." She mutters quietly as she looks down the three possible pathways.

_Where I need to go? This isn't my turf, so they probably don't need me to be meddlesome, so that can't be the right one. Where I want to go? Do I trust myself enough to think that I'm sure what I want? Cause right now… Not sure I want to be here. No, can't be right. So that leaves me with…_

With a shrug, Will keeps going straight, and before she knows it, she's arrived in a small room, where a window with a view of a large room sits in the middle of the wall. As she approaches, she can hear the faint sounds of the dozens of people on the other side, quietly going about their business, which at the present time seems to be… _eating? All along I was going to a cafeteria?_ She thinks glumly, as she presses her hand against the pane of the glass only to feel her hand seep through. Quickly, she brings it back inside before clutching it to her chest.

"Another mirror?" She asks no one in particular, as she surveys the scene once more.

About fifty people are lined up, tray in hand, waiting to be served hotdogs and jello while another fifty or so are already sitting, quietly enjoying their meal. Pictures of ships adorn the white walls, and a man in a white navy uniform is drifting between the tables, casually conversing with the passengers. _Passengers? Like from a ship?_

With a heavy sigh, she lifts her hand and brings it through the pane. Turning her head, she takes a last look at the dark tunnel behind her before walking fully into the cafeteria.

The air is heavy and dank, and hot. About a hundred people are busying themselves with their food and Willow spots one family where the parents are clad in Hawaiian shirts while the two children are sporting Bermuda shorts and tanks: clearly tourists. _But tourists to where?_

_Why is this where I was going? Unless…_ She looks around again, getting a feel for the area before she closes her eyes in concentration. Slowly, a burning sensation fills her mind as she carefully reads the auras of the people surrounding her. As she reads and discards the ones that she feels are irrelevant to the fulfilment of her quest, only two are starting to stick out more than the others. A very strong willed one and another one that Will knows only too well: a burning beacon of hope. _Bingo._ Hurriedly, she opens her eyes and almost immediately brings her hand to her head in pain.

"Stupid head rush." She mutters as she lets her eyes focus on the two people standing in line at the food expo. "Teresa?" She voices out before she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Gravis is standing there, all incognito, wearing dark glasses and a Meat Loaf tee. Quickly, before she can voice out her confusion, he lands a soft finger on her lips before tilting his head away from the food line and towards the stairs leading to the carport.

Slowly, she nods in acknowledgement before she follows him through the glass doors. She throws one last glance behind her shoulder to the little girl standing in line holding someone's hand… _Is that Sam? What the hell is going on here?_

"Okay. I think I understand. Cause a distraction. Get Terry. Sounds easy as pie."

"Capice." Manny squints and gives the witch a sad smile.

"Yeah." Will whispers softly. "S'gotta hurt that your BFF is out there making nice with—" She doesn't finish when she notices Faith looking away before giving her watcher a pained expression.

"Did you see Terry?" She asks softly. "Does she look alright?" The Slayer's voice is rich and full of sorrow, and Will can see that it's taking everything she has not to barge in the cafeteria and save her little girl. "I can't believe I let this happen."

"She looked fine. Maybe a little misled, but considering the circumstances, I'd say she's kept her cool, whether she knows it or not." She offers the brunette a small smile, but she knows its not enough to calm her down. "From the way I hear things happened, it's far from being your fault."

"Yeah." Faith whispers unconvincingly as she stares down at her boots. "Red?"

"Faith?" She answers, and sits down next to Manny and Gravis.

"How did you know where to find us?"

Willow just shrugs. "I was going where I was going. That's what happens when you play the same game you've been playing for some time."


	13. Sgt Rock

**A.N. **So a quicker update, and toughts are just flowing in the old noggin. I'm back on my feet after having been a bit handicapped a few months ago, but everything is in order now, and I can assure you that the chapters are going to be updated at a quicker pace. Thanks for all of you who've stuck around!

* * *

**According to The Hobo Man (this homeless dude who carries a sign foretelling the end of the world in my fair town): **In 2086, the end shall be here.**  
**

* * *

**XANDER**

"_I don't know Buff, it's like…" My eye travels to the window over the sink and into the backyard where the gang is playing twister. "… like he looks and sounds like himself… but he's not."_

_She nods before she puts some plates away._

"_I know." She whispers softly._

_She looks down to her bare feet—or tries to—and it finally hits me on why she let him go. Oh, sure, there the whole Chosen Two bond-crap-thing that no one really believes, but then there's the whole _other_ level that Buffy always seems to seek._

_My smile is weak and I suddenly feel a wave of forced nausea washing over me. Baby showers are supposed to be all with the happy, no? _

_Faith strolls in just as I let the water out from the sink. She slides in behind Buffy smoothly and brings her arms around her swelled stomach carefully, before whispering something in her ear. It makes Buffy blush and smile shyly and it strikes me as odd that this seems so normal._

"_Thanks again for the car, Xand. You know you shouldn't have." She says with a dimpled grin, and I know she means it._

"_Right. The alternative was baby leather chaps but those are really hard to find." I joke and they both chuckle softly._

"_Don't diss the bike, dude."_

"_I wouldn't dare."_

_Faith gives me a stoic nod that says a lot more than she wants to and reluctantly lets go of her better half. "Come on Blackbeard. You an' B need to give me a challenge out there. Sam and Spike are my only 'competition'."_

_Buff gives her a playful Slayer jab before they head out. "Knocked Up Girl and Depth Perception Boy gonna bring you down!" I hear her laugh as the screen door slams closed, leaving me alone with the soapy sink._

_I can see Spike coddle Buffy up through the window; protesting; Faith and Dawn laughing while Sam, Andrew and Willow and Ry sit, amused about the whole thing._

"_Xander! Left foot blue! Get your ass out here!"_

* * *

"It's gross." Xander makes a face as he toggles the switch for the wipers to start. Rain. Again._What is it with this country?_ He wonders, as he's wondered countless times before.

"How can it be gross? It's not like it's green and slimy." He hears Andrew say, and he throws a look at the back seat where Dawn and Andrew are sitting, busy squabbling like children.

"Yet." Xander supplies, not knowing what he's gotten himself into.

"It could! What with all the humidity and invisible scum already in the vicinity." Dawn sounds exasperated to his ears and he throws a smile to his right, where Buffy is sitting in a placid manner, staring off in the distance as the wipers keep their steady rhythm. _Swish sweesh. Swish sweech._

"Saves on water and time." Andrew tries to explain, the tone in his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Ugh. Just thinking about the bristles and the loose hair… So wrong." Dawn shakes her head of hair before gently punching his shoulder.

"Green, slimy, hairy bristles? Plothax demon?" Xander dares to ask as he makes a left into a traffic circle.

"Hmm? Oh, no, just trying to dissuade me from brushing my teeth in the shower." Andrew says. "But good call on the Plothax."

"Ew."

"Yeah. I know." Dawn nods before sharing a nose scrunch with him in the rear view mirror. "So how'd you guys get here so fast from Bath? I'm sure it wasn't with One-Eyed Jack behind the wheel. Turn right here, Xand."

"Hey!" _There's only so many nicknames one man can tolerate._ He decides glumly before making the right hand turn. _Why isn't it Sgt. Rock? When he wasn't working for Lex Luthor, _he clarifies for himself with a satisfied grin.

"Willow." Buffy says softly, as she speaks for the first time since they all piled into the sedan, and it makes Xander realise that they may have somewhat fixed the Robin problem, but they're still in deep.

"Willow?! She's back?"

"Yep. Picked Gravis and T and me up from Doreen's shack and after a pit stop in Fantasia we came directly to Bath."

"Fianarantsoa." Xander corrects helpfully and smiles when Buffy shrugs helplessly.

"So why we driving back? Couldn't she just pop us back there?" Dawn asks and it finally hits Xander that the duo behind him have practically no idea what's going on.

"Yeah… Except, she's not answering." Buffy frowns and shakes her head before turning her head to Xander. "Something about what Rob said…"

"I'm not getting any feedback either." He says thoughtfully. "Think she made like Alice in Wonderland?"

"Maybe."

"About?" Andrew asks softly and Xander barely catches it.

"About what?"

"What Rob said." He says and Buffy turns around fully in her bucket seat to give the back seat a passive look.

"Oh. Yeah. He said that Faith had failed."

"Cryptic." Xander mumbles through clenched teeth. "Of the non-cryptic variety. You worried about Teresa?" Off her look he adds, "More so than usual?"

"No."

"You're not."

"No. Whatever's after Teresa wants her healthy and alive. Of that, I'm sure. I'm worried about Faith."

* * *

Xander used to carry a tool belt everywhere he went. It held lots of things. Screwdriver with a variety of heads, pliers, Exacto knife, lock picking set, a Swiss Army knife, and a hand whittled ironwood stake with his initials carved in, which later on Spike had taken the liberty to mould in silver for his birthday a few years back. It was a wonderful gesture and Xander never went anywhere without the belt... until a few months ago when they had gotten rid of a group of vampire fanatics trying to overtake the Moroccan throne.

The king, Mohammed VI, had been so grateful for their work, and had been so impressed with this tool belt that Xander had left it there to him as a gift. In return, Xander received a Tag Heuer Monaco watch from His Majesty and took to it right away when he was told that it was the same watch that Steve McQueen wore in the racing movie, _Le Mans._

"Where's your tool belt?"

Of course, they had to come up to the mirror room to find it locked. Xander sighs and looks down to his wrist. _Not much good in this situation, eh Steve?_

"In Morocco." He answers slowly. "Can't you kick it down?" He asks, turning to Buffy and she shrugs.

"I could, but then we'd risk some shards hitting the mirror, and then, well, who knows what'll happen to Spike and Riley."

Xander tries the handle again, but it just turns continuously in his hand.

"Magicks." Andrew supplies, and gives the former carpenter a small smile. "The whole room is shielded. You wouldn't be able to break the door down anyway."

"Can you un-shield it?" Dawn asks wearily, and Xander notices that her whole demeanour has changed since they filled her in with the whole 411.

Andrew shrugs. "I could give it a try but Willow's power is so much more powerful than mine, and well, since mine is rooted from hundreds of musty old books and Willow's is from the centre of something so powerful that we could never conceive, like eons of—."

"Look. Whatever you're doing, it's working, the handle is turning by itself." Buffy says slowly, and Andrew just frowns.

"I haven't started yet." He says and Xander takes that as a cue to back up.

"Out of the way." He whispers, and grabs hold of Dawn's shoulder, bringing her away from the door.

And then the door opens. To reveal six men dressed in the Council standard uniform, including one man chanting incessantly.

"Um… guys?" He says, and the other five turn their attention to the open door, and to the Scoobs.

"What are you—." Buffy starts but stops herself when all six vamp out and snarl something nasty their way. "Vampires doing here?" She finishes sourly before reaching in the small of her back for her stake.

Out of the corner of his eye, Xander notices that Andrew and Dawn are weaponless, so he tilts his head to the side, silently telling them to step aside. When they have, he nods Buffy's way to let her know the way is clear, as her gaze has never left the unexpected party.

"Did Robin send you here?" She asks clearly and the vamp nearest to the door just laughs. "Okay, whatever. We know what you are, and you know who we are, so no need to introduce ourselves."

"Slayer." He says and the other five nod. Xander just rolls his eye._ Don't they ever come up with anything else to say?_

"Right." Xander says and Buffy takes it as a cue to start the onslaught.

Everything goes by quickly as Buffy rapidly takes out the first vamp and Xander runs into the room to get rid of the chanting vampire. _Always get rid of the warlock first _he muses as he takes a stake out from his leg pocket. Promptly, he ducks to avoid a ray of light coming from the vamps fingers, before he rolls to his side to kick the legs out of his opponent. As a result, the vamp falls onto his back and Xander takes the opportunity to stake him in the heart. However, the stake doesn't go far as it just pierces the shirt before striking a metal plate.

"Buff! We got platers!" He shouts over to her as she's taking on three remaining demons.

"Hunh?" She says as she keeps them at a distance before striking here and there with swift precision.

Xander lands a punch to his vampire's face before explaining. "Platers! You know, vamps with heart protection."

"What?" She says before landing her own stake into her victim's heart, but it just hits metal. "What the fu—." She doesn't have time to finish before he lands a fist to her jaw, sending her flying backwards.

He sees her land awkwardly on her back before she stumbles to her feet.

"Okay. Splainy?"

Xander nods and smiles before he pins down the warlock's hand with his knee. With his free hand he pulls up his rival's shirt before plunging his stake into his heart. "Metal plate covering the heart." He explains, getting to his feet.

Seeing the odds of survival dwindle down with their leader and their warlock out of the game, the other three try to flee only to be met up with Dawn and Andrew at the doorway.

"Hey guys."

Quickly they turn their heads behind them to witness Buffy and Xander standing only mere inches away from them. Almost instantaneously, Xander pulls back his arm and lands his stake in a vamp's back, watching him dust up. "One siders." He mumbles, and Buffy gets it right away this time.

Promptly, she punches out the nearest one to her and lands her stake in his back, making him dust bunny material.

"Okay." She says, trying to catch her breath. "One little piggy left and guess what Buster? You're gonna sing."

The remaining vamp only smiles before he sways his head. "Don't think so." He says just before he turns to dust.

"What the hell?!" Buffy exclaims as she slumps into the nearest chair, clearly wiped. "Suicidal vampires? What is this world coming to?"

"Buff, take a moment. I'm guessing the vamps in Lenwood aren't this sophisticated. And when was the last time you actually had to kill one? They're practically all platers nowadays." Xander says as he takes the seat next to her. Slowly, he notices Andrew and Dawn tip toe into the room before hearing Dawn's voice.

"So… which mirror is it?"

Xander frowns and exchanges a look with Buffy before he brings his eye to where Dawn is standing. "What do you mean, which one is—." He stops himself when he see two identical mirrors standing next to each other, leaning against the wall.

"Oh shit." Buffy sighs. "Now we know why these guys were here."

"They were trying to run off with the real one and leave us with a fake." Andrew says as he closely inspects both of them.

"And we'll never know the difference cause we couldn't even go through the original one in the first place." Xander sighs in a defeated manner.

"You mean like this?" Dawn says from the other side of one of the mirror's glass panel.

"Dawn!?" All three exclaim before they make their way to its face. "How'd you manage?!"

She just shrugs before she takes a look around. "I just kinda stepped through."

"The Key." Andrew proclaims proudly but they don't pay any attention to him.

"Dawn. There should be a door somewhere around there where Spike and Riley went through."

"I see it."

"Okay, now do you feel confident enough to go find them? They're after the Faerie."

"I dunno. How do I open it? Do you know? There's no doorknob."

Xander saunters off to the sideboard and picks up the old volume that Willow had been using previously. "Yeah, I think that the way through the door is wishing for it to be where you really want to be."

"What?"

"Basically? You gotta want to go where you want to go." Xander clarifies and off Dawn's look he shrugs. "Sorry, it's not more precise than that."

Dawn nods and lands a hand to where the others guess the door is situated.

"Dawn. Be careful." Buffy warns and Xander sees the youngest Summers nod before she disappears.

"Okay. So." Andrew slumps into a waiting chair and Xander and Buffy do the same.

"So?"

"What about Faith?"

Xander just lands a soft hand on Buffy's shoulder and is surprised to feel her shaking. "She'll be fine. She'll get her back."

"I know she will."


	14. Ry

**According to Gravis Page (Humble Me):**"And I'm trying, you know, to like, eighty-six it from my mind, but it's like… like I can't."

* * *

**RILEY**

_Sam lights her third cigarette of the evening as she stares out into the Pacific Ocean. The sun is slowly going down in a bath of reds, oranges and purples, and all I can see is her shadow, and the grey smoke that etches away sensually from her mouth. On most nights, the smoking usually gets to me, but nights like tonight, where everything seems so right in the world, I just let it slide. What's the point in getting riled up for something so… petty? _

_Call me sceptical, but nights like tonight, there isn't going to be a lot more of them. There are nights back in Fia__narantsoa where everything seems nice and normal, where all four of us are just kicking back on the porch of the ranch, laughing and keeping quiet, talking about how things are back home, and how we all miss the people we left behind to be a part of this… whatever it is we're doing. Sam calls it a mission, Xander calls it the good fight, Spike call it good fun, and I call it… I dunno. Seems it's just another job where I get to report to someone else at the end of the day. Is that what life is all about? It can't be._

_Sam turns around now and she smiles something weak, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was giving me some pity, for what, God only knows. She stubs her half finished cigarette in the sand at her feet before she slowly stands. Giving me one last look, she strips down to nothing, ties her hair in a ponytail and runs out into the incoming tide, leaving me alone on the back steps of our little shack in Seychelles. Seems we come here to be closer to one another, but we only end up drifting further apart._

* * *

  
Riley's grip on Mr. Bunting's shoulder tightens as the short man leads them through bushes of thistles and thorns, up hills and along meadows. He's noticed that Spike has been keeping quiet as he walks behind them, keeping watch, and it startles Riley a bit. He's never known the former vampire to be the quiet type.

Roughly, he pushes Mr. Bunting down a beaten path and onto an incoming road, and simply watches as the man tumbles down and lands on the gravel road, flat on his back. Still, Spike says nothing.

"We've been walking forever now, Mr. Bunting, and still we come across this road. This is the fourth time we've gotten here, by four different ways. I'm starting to lose my patience."

Mr. Bunting nods quickly as he steadily gets to his feet.

"And I keep assuring you, Conrad, that these are not the same roads."

Riley rolls his eyes as he tilts his head back to look at the sky. Same fluffy cloud shapes as before. Same oak tree by the same ravine.

"And what about that cow? It's been there four times. The same fucking cow!" He exclaims as he points to a nearby bovine. "We had an agreement, _dear sir, _and we kept our end of the bargain, but it seems that you've been playing us since the moment we've met. I'm starting to think we'd be better off without—"

"Riley." Spike interrupts as he lays a steady hand on the soldier's shoulder.

Somehow the sound of Spike's voice does nothing to calm the ex- soldier, it just seems to irritate him more. There was once a time where just the sight of the blonde would send his mind running in the opposite direction, but through out the years, he's learned to empty all reason, and just _pretend_ that collaborating with him would help make his job easier. Turns out it could, but Ry would never admit that to his partner's face. As far as he's concerned, Spike will always be Spike, and even if he does do some good now and then, Ry will never learn to call him a friend. Regardless of how he shows it. And deep down, he knows it'll be his downfall, in the long run.

"Shut up Spike. Have you not noticed that we've been turning around in fucking circles?! Or are you too lost in thought to even care where we're going, or where we've gone? I've lost all tolerance in regards to this land."  
"Riley." Spike tries again and Riley turns his head sharply to look him in the eyes.

"What?!" He exclaims wildly, and Mr. Bunting cowers from him in fear.

"Up there. On the hillside." The blonde points ahead behind the soldier's head and Riley has to wince his eyes to make out what he's staring at. "A cabin."

Suddenly, Riley sees it. A small little hut, with a chimney staff and a small little fenced in yard, with ducks and sheep lazily moving about around the vicinity. As he brings his gaze back to Mr. Bunting and Spike, he notices that the lay of the land has changed before his eyes, and he's somewhere he's never even seen before.

"Don't lose sight of the big picture." Spike whispers, and Riley witnesses him crouch down to be level with their guide. "Pardon my friend, Mr. Bunting. He's not usually of this temper."

Huffing, the small fat man rearranges his cloak around his waist and gives Spike a sad smile. "Quite alright, William. I think I am done here, yes?"

"Yes. You are quite done. You may go back home to your son." Spike says kindly and Mr. Bunting nods before trotting off in the distance.

Soon, Riley can barely see him as he becomes but a simple dot in the horizon. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and kicks at some random pebbles. This world is slowly overtaking him, and if he's not more careful, he won't be able to recognize himself.

"What was that all about?" Spike demands softly, and Ry hates that he can't look him in the eye.

"I don't know man, I don't… I wasn't being myself, I…"

"This world. It isn't ours. It's the Faerie's. We can't forget that." Spike lifts his head and lays his gaze upon the little cottage ahead of them.

"It was like there was something,_ or someone,_ in my head. Telling me… No, making me… If you hadn't been there, there's no knowing what might have happened to that poor man."

"That _poor man_ steals people. That man he claims was his son, Angus? He was Scottish. The whole thing was a trick. If we had lost, I do believe Angus would have been freed and we would have become his poor man's scions, and been subjected to wait until another poor fellow came along."

Riley stays silent as he mulls this over and realises that Spike is right. There's no way of knowing for sure, but they might have been able to save Angus somehow. Isn't that their job? To save people who need help? _Why do I feel like I don't know anymore? _

"There's nothing we could have done." Spike says, barely a whisper. "It's not our place. We can't forget what we're here for, Riley."  
Teresa. Faerie. Good of Mankind. A world where all is right and where young children can sleep at night, knowing there will be a tomorrow. A world where a good man can live a long healthy life with the person he loves. _Sam. Gotta get back for Sam._

"We're here for—,' He starts but startles himself with what he sees. "Dawn?"

Spike just looks at him dully.

"Have you completely lost your marbles Finn? Look, I know your elevator never went all the way to the top, but—."

This time, Riley interrupts him, reaffirming some of the leadership he has lost.

"No. Dawn. Standing right there."

Spike turns his head to humour him, but to his surprise, his eyes land on the youngest Summers' sister.

"Hey guys." She greets with a simple wave and Riley feels a wave of relief flow over him.

* * *

"Um… how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two. And it's insulting."

"Okay! Did you ever have a crush on either of us?"

"Ugh, please." Dawn does the eye roll thing and Ry has to stop himself from smiling. "You wish."

"You know, Andy has."

A blank stare and she shakes her head.

"Can you blame him?!" She retorts and he laughs as he shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm hotter than both of you."

"..."

"Well I don't know about Toy Soldier here, but…"

"Spike."

Riley winces his eyes as he looks into Dawn's. _She's not a trick. She's not a trick._ They're brown and… full of life. And that's something he's always known to Dawn to be: life. She's never been anything else.

"Dawn." He acknowledges as he looks on either side of the road. The cow silently munching on long shards of grass. The babbling brook filled with silver fish. The ducks running through the tired sheep's legs. There's no life here.

"Yes?"

"We're glad you're here."

* * *

The cottage is old and it creaks and cracks every time the wind comes along to blow a soft breeze. Riley's not too sure what he should worry about the most: the wood on wood structure, or what's waiting for them inside. Given that their welcome party consisted of two ducks chasing one another, calling each other names that he could actually comprehend, he's leaning towards the mystery that's lurking behind the door.

"Funny. No door." Spike murmurs as he subtly looks inside the small shack.

"Can we stop with the sneaking? Can't we just barge in and call the cavalry?"

"And that would be who?" Dawn wonders aloud and Ry just shrugs his big shoulders.

Wordlessly, he steps by Spike, and silently walks into the cabin, stopping in his tracks, allowing for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the one room. And when they have, he motions for the two others to join him.

There's an old woman sitting in a rocking chair by the fireplace, with a basket of wool upon her lap and a curled up tabby cat snoring loudly at her feet. Her snow white hair is filled with rollers that look way too modern to belong to the world they're currently in, and her dirty white pinafore neatly covers a maroon dress that longs to see the good side of an ironing board.

"G'day to you lads." She says as she greets them uncertainly. "And lass."

"Um, aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" Spike wonders softly and Riley slaps the back of his head gently.

"Good day to you, ma'am." He starts and when she smiles, he knows this is his game to play. _Time to shine with Old Maid and her anachronistic hair rollers._ "Mr. Bunting has sent us, in regards to the whereabouts of the Faerie who—" He stops himself here as he doesn't know exactly what the Faerie does in this land. Luckily, the old lady nods briefly before inviting him to sit in the only chair, forcing the others to stay on their feet.

"You mean the Gentleman." She says with a small smile and Riley frowns.

"The Gentleman?" There's an echo in his voice and the old lady nods Dawn's way.

"Yes. The Gentleman. You hold everything you need."

_Okay. Maybe this isn't my game to play._ He gives Dawn a brief worried look but she sways her head softly, encouraging him to keep going. Silently, Spike does the same.

"We hold everything we need." He nods and the old lady frowns.

"Say what, dear boy? You have to speak up. Ol'Ruth ain't what she used to be."

"The Gentleman." He tries again. "We hold everything we need."

Happily, the old lady lifts her heels off the floor and rocks herself steadily, making the fat cat at her feet lazily get up.

"Yes! I've said that already."

"Okay, but how do we find him?"

"Silly boy. _He_ finds _you._"

This gets a blank stare from all three of them and Ol'Ruth chuckles into an embroidered handkerchief.

"How do we know he's even looking for us?" Dawn voices out and Riley can't help but agree.

"Yeah."

"You've made it this far, haven't you? Do you think your being here has gone unnoticed?"

"Well… I guess not." Ry frowns and gives Spike a sideway glance.

"Then stop running from him and wait until he catches up, and make him an offer he can't refuse." Ol'Ruth states plainly and Ry is taken aback from the simplicity of it all. "He's a good boy, but a little stubborn when he decides he wants something unattainable."

"Like the child of two Slayers."

"Something like that is really unimaginable, now isn't it? What in God's name is a Slayer?"

Ry shakes his head, unties his hair and ties it back again in a tight ponytail. There's something unsettling about the old lady and he knows that he's the only one sensing it. The others are just eating up what she's saying. _That look she gave Dawn… "Make him an offer he can't refuse." "A little stubborn when he decides he wants something unattainable." The Key._

"Thank you, Ruth." He thanks quickly as he gets to his feet. "You've been very kind and informative. But I'm afraid we must keep going." Nodding Spike's way, he grabs a hold of Dawn's hand before making a quick exit.

But standing right there, blocking their way, is a small man with sharp androgynous facial features. He's dressed impeccably in a black tailored suit that contrast heavily with his pale skin and short hair. Everything about him screams simple, but Riley doesn't think he's ever seen someone so majestic. _Check out his majesty!_ Something quite delicate surrounds his very being and Riley hears Dawn gasp and Spike choke on his breath. _Definitely hotter than all of us,_ he mulls over silently,_ even if Gravis were here with us. And Faith. And Buffy. And Sam. And Manny. Okay. Fuck._ Quickly he moves his weight around his feet unevenly as his nerves jump into hyper drive, and suddenly, he can't wait to hear the man speak. Glancing to his left, he can see that Spike and Dawn are going through the same 'awe' thing that's plaguing his mind. _We are so fucked._

"We're both looking for each other, yet we do not express the same needs." He says, and Ry feels like he's died, gone to Heaven, Hell and back and still has time to… No wonder no one can resist this guy.

Seeing Spike and Dawn bow down before him, though makes him snap out of it. Somewhat. Just enough to regain a few senses. _A few. S'all I need.__I ain't bowing down to nobody else anymore._ Surprised with himself, he blinks a few times and refocuses his eyes upon the small effeminate man.

"You are correct." He agrees slowly, wondering if he's the one who should be speaking. Looking down to his feet where Spike and Dawn are doing their best 'we're not worthy' pose, he mulls over that he might not have any choice.

"You will find, dearest sir, that it is not often the other way around." Milk and honey, and Riley has to be careful not to drown in it. "You have come to great lengths to find me. And in the process, have thwarted a great deal of my riddles and obstacles that I have thrown your way during the course of your journey on my plane and in yours. And yet I wonder? Why?"

"Someone like yourself could never understand why."

The small man, whom Riley is safely willing to bet is the Faerie, smiles and tilts his head ever so slightly to the left. He doesn't answer and it leaves Riley with an opportunity to continue. _We hold everything we need. Make him an offer he can't refuse._

"Why on earth you would ever want to go after a little girl is beyond my comprehension, and it makes me wonder what exactly you're looking for."

The Faerie smiles again, but this time it isn't as charming as it was before. It's sinister and Riley spies malice spill out from his lips.

"Someone like yourself could never understand why." He throws it back softly, but Riley feels like he's been hit by a ton of bricks.

_Can't do this alone, _he muses to himself. _We hold everything we need._

"Do you have any idea who that_little girl_ is? She's the daughter of two pissed off Slayers who, by the by, don't always wait for reason to kick in. And you wanting to take that away from them is unthinkable and well… just plain dumb. And kinda like a guaranteed death wish."

The Faerie tilts his head again, with a bemused look spread across his wraithlike features.

"Slayer? I do not believe I am familiar with that word."

Suddenly, quicker than Riley can see it, Spike springs to his feet and lunges at the creature standing placidly in front of them, and holds the pale man's throat tightly in his grip. Slowly, Dawn rises next to him, before giving him a warm smile as he frowns in confusion.

"Jedi mind tricks." She shrugs and he allows himself to smirk before turning his attention back to Spike and the Faerie. And to think _he_ almost came close to eating from its' hand while the others were just pretending? "What are we gonna do with The Beautiful One?"

"I think, maybe, he should familiarize himself with the word 'Slayer'."


End file.
